Facing Magic
by crabbypatty2
Summary: First fanfic. 50yrs after BD and 1yr after HP7's epilogue. Adventure of R&J's kids and the destruction of the Volturi in the blink of an eye. R&R pls.
1. AN: Character List

_This is my very first Fanfic, and I'm trying to get used to the whole thing, but the story is basic it's my continuatioin of both but put together. there's nothing like the best of both worlds. I'm trying to get used to the whole updating and posting and what not on here, but just so I don't get in trouble in the mean time, I don't Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to their respected authors, JK Rowling & Stephanie Meyers, that goes for the whole story Facing Magic that I dreamed of one night to share with you folks :). But I still don't own a dime :D_

Chapter 1 - Character List

Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley

James Sirius Potter (13) - [Gryffindor]

Albus Severus Potter (12) - [Gryffindor]

Lily Luna Potter (11)

Teddy Lupin (god son) (19) - [Ravenclaw]

Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger

Rose Weasley (12) - [Gryffindor]

Hugo Weasley (11) - [Gryffindor]

Draco Malfoy & Asteria Greengrass

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (12) - [Slytherin]

George Weasley & Angelina Johnson

Fred Weasley (14) - [Gryffindor]

Roxanne Weasley (12) - [Gryffindor]

Luna Lovegood & Rolf Scamander

Lorcan* (11) [Ravenclaw]

Lysander* (11) [Gryffindor]

Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour

Victoire (17) - [Gryffindor]

Dominique (15) - [Ravenclaw]

Louis (13) - [Hufflepuff]

Percy Weasley & Audrey

Molly (16) - [Slytherin]

Lucy (14) - [Ravenclaw]

* Twins

Carlise & Esme Cullen (UK)

Jasper & Alice Cullen (UK)

Rosalie & Emmett Cullen (Africa)

Edward & Bella Cullen (UK)

Renessme Cullen & Jacob Black (Germany)

Renesme & Jacob's Kids

Carlie Renee Black

Gifts: Controls and Reads minds, Shield for physical/mental/magical attacks

Wolf Form: Russet Red

Age: 50 Physical Age: 16 Drinks Blood more than Food

William Brandon Black*+ [Gryffindor]

Gifts: Ability to harness any Vampire's power once he meets them, Wizard

Wolf Form: All black

Age: 43 Physical Age: 13 Balanced bwtn Blood and Food

Elizabeth Alice Black*+ [Slytherin]

Gifts: Ability to see the past and future, teleporter Witch

Wolf Form: All White

Age: 43 Physical Age: 13 Balanced bwtn Blood and Food

Masen Levi Black*

Gifts: Ability to make life (human, animal, plants) grow old or young, Astroprojection

Wolf Form: Russett Brown

Age: 35 Physical Age: 10 Balanced bwtn Blood and Food

Kendy Marie Black*

Gifts: Ability to see through walls, super strength and healing abilities

Wolf Form: Russett Red

Age: 35 Physical Age: 10 Balanced bwtn Blood and Food

Initia Sarah Black

Gifts: Ability to talk to animals, empath controls and senses peoples emotions and can fly

Wolf Form: Blonde

Age: 10 Physical Age: 3 Drinks Blood more than Food

Carlie & Alec's Kids (UK)

Edward Anthony Volturi*

Gifts: Reads minds and can inflict pain through his eyes, Wizard (Green Eyes)

Wolf Form: Gray with Red Streaks

Age: 12 Physical Age: 12 Needs Blood and food

Alec Marcus Vulturi*

Gifts: Shield (Physical, mental, magical), super strength, Wizard. (Blue Eyes)

Wolf Form: Gray with Red Streaks

Age: 12 Physical Age: 12 Needs Blood and food


	2. Family Time

Chapter 2 - Hello Family

A/N: 50yrs after Breaking Dawn and a year before the Epilogue in HP7.

Chp. 1 Family Time

"Jake! Did you forget the punch?" yelled Nessie from the dining room

"Nope, got it right here, I gotta say these Magic folk are really smart when it comes to weird things, like animal blood flavored punch, who would've though" said Jacob.

Just then Esme walks in with Billy and Liz, holding them by the ear. "These two have been terrorizing my Rose garden!" Esme nearly screamed with a look of anger in her eyes. Bella flitted through the sliding door after hearing Esme's frustration and grabbed her twin grandchildren "I'm sorry Mom, I'll take care of these two," said Bella through gritted teeth.

As Bella dragged her grandchildren upstairs, Nessie apologized to Esme again. Esme although frustrated just yelled for Kendy to come and fix the problem.

Kendy, Nessie and Jacob's 4th oldest, from their 2nd set of twins, can heal just about anything, went straight to work without being told so.

"Hey Babe?" said Jacob

"hhmm..." Nessie mused

"Is it just me or are those kids really flying on broomsticks outside?" asked a bewildered Jacob.

"No those are broomsticks Jake and there friends of Billy and Liz from school, said Edward with a grin on his face.

"_I don't get it,"_ Jacob started to think to Edward, _"Why didn't we know about this, why my kids, how is this possible?"_

Before Edward could answer Ini flew (like not thrown in the air, but like superman fly) right down the stairs naked and out the sliding door, zooming past a shocked Edward and Jacob. Once outside she phased and started running after Emmett, who apparently was teasing her while she was bathing.

A shocked Alice and Rose ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Edward and Jacob.

"Did you see that? Alice asked.

"Yeah," said Jacob and Edward together

......

"I guess that means little Ini has a new power," said Rose breaking the silence. As they watched Emmett get chased around in circles, he jumped and landed behind Ini, where he proceeded to pick her up by the neck and hold her away from him at arms length and started walking into the house. As they stopped inside the dining room, Ini yelped and snarled just after crying.

"She wants you to put her down Uncle Em, and bite you for making fun of her pink dress," said an amused pregnant Carlie from the living room.

"Thanks Carlie, I figured that out for myself," replied an annoyed Emmett.

"Aaww," exclaimed Nessie, "give me my baby Em, she's shaking and crying." As she said this Ini phased back to her naked human form, crying for Nessie to grab her.

Jacob just stared in shock at his youngest daughter, _"Edward" _Jacob thought and Edward turned his head to his son-in-law. While Jacob nodded upstairs.

"_Carlie sweety, where's EJ?" _Edward thought to his granddaughter also a mind reader, _"we need his shield at the moment." _He Continued.

"He'll be back in five minutes from shopping with the Weasley family in a little bit, and Ma (Bella) wants you Pops (Edward) and you too Dad (Jacob)," said a very frustrated Liz as she walked down the stairs and to the closet under the stairs where her and Billy kept their brooms. She grabbed her FireboltV and walked out the door and jumped on the broom and flew out to meet up with her friends again.

As Jacob watched his second oldest daughter walk out the door, he felt distant and unloved and worse like he was a terrible father. Then he felt an onslaught of love and care, "I wuvvvv you DahDah," said Ini in Nessie's arms still, while blowing her father a kiss. Jacob smiled and went over to kiss his baby girl on the head, "I love you too princess," Jacob responded.

Edward's POV

For some reason the aging process of Jake and Nessie's children was slow like they grew every other 5-6 years until they were 12 then the wolf gene would kick in and they started aging like normal humans, until their peak age where their Vampire immortality kicked in. For Carlie that happened 12 years ago while she was looking around 16, and that's because she got pregnant with the twins EJ and AJ. Of course the weird part is that the twins age just like any other human child, we're not sure though when their Vampire immortality will kick in, but we do know they need blood along with human food in order to survive.

The Cullen, Black and now Volturi family is turning out to be one big weird family. Especially now that we're having a family reunion, our close friends in other covens, along with the Volturi family (Carlie, her unborn child, EJ and AJ) are coming to celebrate with us. It's weird of course considering we're all vampires, and technically we're not all family, aside from my own. But the center of the celebration is mostly that Carlie is about to give birth again, and this time not to twins and that EJ and AJ got accepted to Hogwarts, the same school my lil Billy and Liz go to.


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3 - Flashback

*Flashback*

_We were playing chess as a family while Bella blocked our minds so nobody could read them or cheat. _

_Just then two owls came in through the chimney and dropped a letter in front of myself and then in front of Liz. _

_Bella picked up my letter, sniffed it, then opened it, the letter read:_

"_Dear Mr. Edward Cullen, _

_ We understand you are currently the gaurdian of William B. Black and Elizabeth M. Black, your grandchildern. I represent the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, as it's Headmistresses. _

_ I would like to meet with you and you wife Mrs. Isabella Cullen and the twins tomorrow afternoon at 1pm to discuss the reason for the children being accepted into our prestige school for Magical Educaiton. We know of the special situation that the childern are part Vampire and that Blood is essential to their diet. We have already set up precautions for that matter along with helping them to hone and control their magical gifts along with the magic they can preform with a wand. I look forward to meeting you and your family tomorrow, Mr. Cullen._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_ Minerva Mcgonngal_

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizandry_

_ Gryffindor - Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw - Slytherin"_

_Liz's letter on the other hand just said: _

"_Dear Elizabeth M. Black and William B. Black,_

_ We would like to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_The next day we waited and around 12:58pm we heard a faint pop not to far from the house then at 1pm exactly there was a knock at the door. Myself, Bella and the twins were in the large living room, Carlisle was at work, Esme and Alice went out shopping, Jazz and Emmett were out back playing with EJ and AJ while Carlie and Alec were out hunting. _

_As I opened the door, I was confronted with an elderly lady with a dark green robe on, a high tight bun on her head, high cheek bones and round wiry glasses on. Her green eyes were almost as mesmerizing as a cats and she looked to almost be a 100 yrs old. Next to her was a man in his late twenties with black untidy hair, slacks and a dress shirt, with glasses and what looked like a lightening bold scar on his head. _

_........................._

"_Prof. McGonagall?" I asked._

"_Yes, and you must be Mr. Edward Cullen," she asked back._

_Edward nodded his head while Prof. McGonagall raised her right hand to the gentleman, "This is Mr. Harry Potter, he lives about a village down from here, he's the father of your grandchildren's best friends." she explained with introductions._

"_Yes nice to meet you both, please come in," as they entered this house," this is my wife, Bella, and of course Elizabeth and Billy." Everyone nodded to each other than sat down. _

"_Hey Mr. Potter," Liz exclaimed with a big smile on her face, _

"_I can't believe this is real," Billy said next, Harry laughed and just nodded his head._

"_Please Mr. Cullen," started Prof. McGonagall while looking around at everybody else and tapping her fingers to her forehead while looking at Harry. It was then that I noticed that I could not read her thoughts or Harry's either. It didn't really shock me though, I figured they were probably a powerful Witch and Wizard therefore I took no offense to them blocking out their thoughts. "Harry is here as a precaution for myself, he is the Head of the Aurer Dept. at the Ministry of Magic, and he offered me his services since he knew the kids and to finally meet their family." finished Prof. McGonagall. _

"_There is much I need to tell you about why the twins have been accepted into the school under these special circumstances." she continued. While she took a break to breathe, Alice waltzed in from the kitchen with a tray of tea, biscuits and finger sandwiches. _

"_I saw this coming, so I made the preparations, no need for introductions I know who you are, but I'm Alice and it was nice to meet you," said Alice with a big smile across her face, something was making Alice extremely excited because I didn't hear the girls get back from shopping._

"_Thank you Alice, it's nice to finally meet a true seer as yourself, I can of course see where Liz gets all her fashion sense from," Harry chuckled then turned to me, "Liz has been on just about 10 shopping spree's with my daughter Lily and nieces, it's amazing how much she's able to bring back." He finished while making himself a cup of tea, while Prof. McGonagall flicked her finger and the tea started to make itself. I tried not to let the shock show on my face, the twins on the other hand just giggled to themselves. _

"_Now," Prof. McGonagall started, "We know who you are and what you can do."_

"_Normally, the list of names for future students is chosen from their birth. Of course you can imagine our astonishment when Elizabeth and William's name was placed on the list 40 yrs ago, this is because next to each name there is a date in which the letters should be sent out. The Headmaster at the time, Prof. Albus Dumbledore, looked into the matter about 30 some years ago. He first though that you were decedents of another family named Black, but their history did not show children being born at that time 40 yrs ago. Prof. Dumbledore was a brilliant man, one of the wisest and smartest since Merlin himself, he figured out after the Black Family theory that you were Vampires, or some type of vampire. He searched the records for a Vampire Coven that went by the name of Black but no such luck. He then checked the Volturi's records, and Yes, Mr. Cullen we know of the Volturi, they're not in our jurisdiction but we know of them. Well, Prof. Dumbledore being the great wizard that he was, got access to their library records in search of a Black Coven, but alas a dead end. On his way out, he was stopped at the library door by a young lady named Carlie, she was the mate of a former guard member there visiting his sister. She introduced herself and Carlie Black, and that she read his mind hearing him mention her little brother and sister, Elizabeth and William. She then explained to Prof. Dumbledore of what she was, a part-vampire, part-human, part-shape shifter. She explained and showed him her transformation and that her father though a shape shifter has the brute strength of a werewolf, making them sworn enemies with Vampires. She however is mixed and her genetic make up is quite complicated. Well, from there Prof. Dumbledore has left instruction of how to accommodate our future part-Vampire, part-Animagi students. We have trained our Games Keeper, Hagrid, who also acts as our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, he's Part-Giant and yet gentle as a bird. I will warn you he does have a fascination for odd and dangerous creatures, so please don't feel offended when you meet him..." _

"_OH, we've met Mr. Hagrid, he's awesome, we phased for him and everything, he plans to help us create hu-...." Billy excitedly interrupted Prof. McGonnagall but not before Liz could clamp her hand over his mouth. "Sshh.." my Bella told the twins, " sorry for that Prof. pls continue."_

"_Right...well since you've met Hagrid already then I guess there's no need to explain. We have had experience with sensitive students before, we've actually enrolled a werewolf once, he was one of our brilliant students. The Centaur's of course have the slight ability to tell the future through the stars, well they live in the Black Forest, they recently approached us stating that they have created a hunting area for the children but they will not provide for their safety from other magical creatures in there. Now there is one rule I must implore upon you, there is to be no feeding on Unicorns, do you understand?" Prof. McGonnagall now drew her attention to the children._

_Who both nodded looking scared, and thinking they'd never harm a Unicorn, they're too pretty and angelic to harm. _

"_Good, now in case your wondering we do have an infestation of giant spiders in the forest so you are free to feed on those, there are other creatures in the forest as well but Prof. Hagrid will be able to help you pick them out. He will escort you during all of your hunts, we're doing this for your safety. The Black Forest is not a safe place for anybody." she really did look frightened as she said this and the kids looked well they were trying to hide the excitement with a mask of worry. _

"_Now to explain how it is that you twins have become declared a Witch and Wizard. Well, Prof. Dumbledore figured that out for you folks as well. We know that you are all from America and that you don't really have ties to the U.K. But there are magical families that live amongst the muggles in America that go about unseen. Now Ms. Bella, I believe your last name was Swan, well your father's mother was a Witch, and her mother and so on and so forth, you and your father however were not granted the privilege, your mother Renee now she's a lucky one, she was witch according to the registry in America for Witches and Wizards. Mr. Cullen, your father Mr. Masen was a muggle, but your mother was actually a squib daughter of a prominent Magical Family in Chicago. They are still alive today Mr. Cullen, and Prof. Dumbledore had informed your great grandfather, who indecently was bitten and is now a vampire, that you are indeed one of the undead and that you have a great family. He's looking forward to meeting you one day." I was so shocked and I know it showed on my face, I have family out there still alive and they have magic, I just could not believe it. _

_After a sip of her tea, Prof. McGonnagall continued, " well now that you know everything, we just need to know if you would like the twins to attend Hogwarts or not?" _

_At that moment everybody sat there still and silent, then Emmett and Jazz came in with EJ and AJ on their heels laughing from their playing time. "Please give us a few minutes Prof. while me and Bella discuss this option for the twins," I asked and she meerly nodded while admiring the AJ and EJ's laughing bodies as Billy levitated them and Jazz tickled them. Even Harry was laughing at the sight of Vampires playing with young children. _

"_Edward, I, well, I think they should go," my love expressed._

"_I don't know, I mean, we're talking teenagers with the ability to do magic and our handful grandchildren who are so mischievous it's crazy. I heard Billy's mind go crazy when the Prof. was talking about the Black Forest and Centaurs, he actually wants to try meet them, and as for the Unicorns well Liz has ideas about them too, she wants to have one as a pet, not to mention they're really wondering if a giant spider's venom can kill them or not, it's just plain crazy sweetie," I finished before I fell backwards on the grass, with Bella on top of me._

"_Edward think of Billy and his power, think of the control and respect he could gain, not to mention Liz, they might be about 40 yrs old but they still act like they're only just teenagers. I think they need this, why else would this happen?" she continued speaking against my neck. _

_I love how smart and caring and how much my Bella was just a natural mother._

"_Well when you put it that way I see your point," I agreed while grabbing her lower back and rolling her over so I was on top of her instead, " But lets not forget about the massive amount of free time we'll get again" I added with a smirk._

_When we returned to the house, Prof. McGonngall and Harry was watching Billy, Liz, AJ and EJ in their wolf form crumpled on the floor whining, I got on my knee's and started to rub Lizzie's side when she just phased back to her human self and I scooped her up in my arms cradling her on my lap. "Mr. Potter I don't mean to be rude but your past is full of dark and evil times, Liz here not only sees the past and future but she's inclined to feel your feelings at the time," I said. _

"_I'm so sorry you had to see my past, I know a lot of it is sad and tough but I honestly wouldn't change it for my soul," Harry said, "but why were all the kids crumpled in pain as well?" _

"_It's because in our wolf form we have like one mind, so if one person thinks something we can all hear it in our minds. What Liz was seeing wasn't easy to watch, it's why EJ and AJ haven't phased back yet," Billy explained to Harry and Prof. McGonnagall. _

_Harry and Prof. McGonnagall just nodded with blank faces._

"_Prof. McGonnagall, my wife and I have thought it over and we'll love for the twins to experience life at Hogwarts before their immortality takes over," I nodded to the stern elderly woman. _

"_I'm glad to hear that Mr. Cullen, and I'm happy for the childern as well its about time they've interacted with others then just plain ol' muggles," she said, "Now, here is a list of everything they're going to need for the new term. This is a book about the wizarding world, to familiarze yourself with our customs, call it a crash course about us, now if your have any questions direct them to Harry. I'm a busy woman and Thank you for your time and hopefully we'll see each other again very soon," with that said, Prof. McGonnagall got up and let herself out, a few minutes later we heard a faint pop._

_*End FlashBack*_


	4. Charlie Volturi

Chapter 4 - Charlie Volturi

Bella's POV

"AJ sweetie, would you pls raise your shield," I asked.

"Sure Mama," the young boy replied while a white transparent sphere surrounded me, Edward and Jacob.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked nervously,

"Wait I'll tell you in a bit, Jacob I know your scared but you need to stop your kids are fin and Carlie will be safe. Yes they are very powerful and skilled, but we've brought them up right. They are good kids, and I'm happy, no, proud to say that my blood runs through their veins, never question that. Do You Hear Me?" I explained to my best friend.

"Yes Bella, I'm Sorry," Jacob admitted.

"Good, now Edward, Billy's well we have a problem," I finally let out. Edward ran a hand through his his hair smiling, "What happened?"

"He's in love with a girl from school, but he just found out she was taken and is getting married later next year. He's heartbroken and a bit drunk. It's why he was terrorizing Esme's rose bushes. Liz let me know but I need one of you two or both to go talk to him pls and thank you," I said while aJ dropped the shield around us and started to head downstairs with aJ.

The living room was packed as the family made its way into the large space. There were toys about from Ini's playing, Kendy and Masen were on the couch reading, Rose and Alice were watching Ini fly in circles a foot off the ground. Esme and Nessie were going over plans for Nessie's home in Germany. Emmett and Jasper were in the corner deep in a game of Chess and Carlisle had one of Liz's school books called "The History of Magic" on his lap.

Ever since the kids started Hogwarts, Carlisle and Edward have been learning about the magical community and their way of life.

After the news last year, about our backgrounds, we went back to America to look up Edward's family in Chicago. It turns out Edward's family is very big in the U.S. among witches and wizards. They were happy to meet and us and shocked because they thought he was dead. Edward's great grandfather who incidentally can still practice magic, something that is kept secret by the family and himself. He was proud of the twins and said it was bound to happen, "...Hogwarts is a good school and full of magic, I had the pleasure of attending the school, and was in the Slytherin house, I hope one of my great great great grandchildren will get in..."

"Hey Mama," Billy croacked, his eyes swollen from crying.

"Yes dear," I asked pulling him to me.

"I'm sorry I tried to attack you earlier, I'm really trying to control my anger," my grandson apologized.

"It's alright no harm done, see just a little scar, I love you sweetie, now pls get on your broom or run and find your sister and tell her to come home pls."

"Yes Ma, love you too," he replied but as he turned back away from me, my cell phone rang...

"I'm not supposed to be home until after this outing Ma, so PLS don't send Billy after me," Liz said practically yelling into the phone, while the sound of rushing wind went past.

"Yes, Hello to you too Liz, and all right make sure your home on time dear and please no more trouble for the rest of the day," I told her.

"Oh yeah and Ma, Carlie's gonna go into labor in 2 minutes, bye love you...." Click.

Liz's POV

UUGGHh great I'm going to miss the birth of my niece, which is awesome because me and my sisters are constantly surrounded by boys, it's a bit annoying most of the time, especially in wolf form. I'm like designated pack leader here in the UK for well Billy, Carlie, EJ and AJ, and surprisingly Teddy as well. (Teddy used to turn into a werewolf at the full moon, and one night while out hunting me and Billy heard his mind, after he lost his temper once and phased confused about what happened. I saw this and was there to explain that he was a werewolf that could not only turn at the full moon but whenever) It's not like it's a big pack or anything, at least when I phase my dad doesn't hear what I'm thinking. Which is just awesome, considering how much trouble me and Billy got into in the Black Forest, this past term.

But now I'm on my way to meet up with Rose, Albus, James, Scorpius, Louis, Lucy and Roxi (Roxanne), we're going to the cinema which let me tell you, is as muggle as it gets. I know a group of teen witches and wizards going to the cinema to watch movies acting like muggles is definitely not normal. Yet we have so much fun, we've been doing random outings like this all summer holiday. Either flying to where we want to go too or asking Mr. Ron to make us a portkey to go to our destination. Of course he's not supposed to too but that's why we love him so much, we get away with so much with him, it's awesome.

At least today I'm flying, I love flying, it's just like running except that I don't waste as much energy which is always good. There's also the fact that it might rain or worse of all of my clothes getting dirty when I run into the puddles or worse mud which there seems to be plenty of.

Ugh I just can't wait to see Scorpius again......

Carlie's POV

"Get. It. Out." I screamed at the top of my lungs, wondering where the hell my mom was. I never felt this much pain before and it hurt so much. Alec wasn't even here and that made me start crying all over again. Cauis was reluctant to let Alec leave the guard when we announced that we were mates. But Marcus just confirmed the obvious for him, but this is Cauis were talking about, he wanted my dad dead and my entire family burned alive just for existing. Of course they had no idea I read their minds, especially since Grandma Bella taught me how to use my shield.

But this child in me was ready to burst out and I screamed in pain remembering 12 yrs ago when I gave birth to my twins, I'm so happy it's only one child and this child would be just as special to us as all the other children in my family were.

Finally, Carlisle (1/2 my name sack) came upstairs to his office that my mom and grandma and Esme changed into a hospital room and he gave me a shot of I have no idea what. I just sat there and put my head back whatever that shot was I didn't feel the pain anymore, except my child pushing it's way out of my belly. My dad came in just then and put a phone to my ear, "Sweetie are you okay?" Alec nearly screamed in my ear, I had a big smile on my face once I heard my husbands voice. I hated it when he had to go away with the Volturi and he did too. He was also trying to get used to our vegetarian diet, his eyes had turned an orange like red, it was interesting. And the boys were always encouraging him to join them when they hunt.

"mmmm...Carlisle gave me some kind of shot and I feel all better now oh look he's biting my stomach open now, aw how cute...." I replied...

"um Jake I know you can hear me, is she okay?" Alec asked in my ear, then my father took the phone and put it to his ear. "She's fine I think, Alice's recording everything for you while AJ has his shield up around everybody...seems like Carlie's trying to control everybody's mind.."

Sometimes I think my dad is just a kid trapped in a 25yr olds body.

"Okay Carlie, one last bite then the baby is coming out..." Carlisle instructed, though I think I sent a force so strong my poor AJ's nose was bleeding, I'm going to have to treat him to something special after this, my poor son, Thank God Mama Bella taught him how to shield well she taught me and my siblings too so yeah, it was only natural.

......CruNch........


	5. Still Meeting New People

Chapter 5 - Still meeting new people

I felt the most unbearable pain that I've ever felt in my whole life, giving birth to the twins didn't even hurt this much. I know I screamed I just didn't know when I stopped. I could feel Uncle Jazz and my younger sister Ini's influence and I welcomed it with open arms until my whole body went numb and the pain was gone.

"Grandpa I can't feel anything, what's wrong?" I screamed to everybody or anybody in the air that were a vampire of some sort.

"Carlie, I'd like to introduce to you to your daughter," my mom finally said, I was shocked, I looked at her and then I saw my daughters beautiful Brown eyes with hints of red specks in there.

"Hello baby, is that you making mommy numb," I cooed to my beautiful baby girl. She had pitch black hair with natural red highlights. I later found out Alec was German Irish, so that explained the blue eyes and the auburn hair my two older children have, but I loved my handsome Vampire regardless of what he was.

"Carlie, Carlie, what do you mean numb babe..." Alec screamed from the phone.

My dad put the phone to my ear so I could talk to him.

"She's got some of your power sweety just minus the foggy white mist, she's quite powerful I'm not sure how or why, but she's beautiful she has Jane's cheek bones, but her hair is really curly and thick like Bella's, and it's pitch black like my dads but she's got red highlights all over it's amazing sweety..I love you babe," I said to my Husband, because he was being summoned. I had to talk to Aro when we visited, probably while the boys were in school, to get Alec to come back, I was lucky to have my grandparents around for help, but I soon found out that they would be moving soon Carlisle needed a new place to work.

I needed a name for my daughter, and Alec had no ideas, so I did what any mind reader would do I looked into my daughters head, because I'm smart like that, but, I found Edward, EJ and Billy in there. My baby was thinking of me and her love for me.

"Pops, EJ and Billy, GET out of Charlotte's head NOW!" I demanded while still keeping a smile on face so I don't scare my child.

Oh wow, I came up with her name, Charlotte, my little Charlie, I know Momma Bella was going to love that and my baby just had a big smile on her face when she heard her name.

What she did next shocked me, she raised her hand to my face and projected her thoughts to me, she was hungry. I laughed at this because she didn't need to project her thoughts into my mind I was a mind reader, and I was happy she had something to share with my mom. That was until Uncle Emmett gave her a scary grin from behind me, and she screamed and jumped out of my arms and started clawing at his face. I have to say that was shocking until Emmett told me it stung really bad, so I did a little mind control and told her to come back to me. I didn't like having to control my daughter like that just mere minutes after she was born, but Emmett looked like he was in pain, so I had to stop it before Aunty Rose started yelling at me.

Charlotte Rose Volturi

Gifts: Paralyze's the whole body by making it numb, Razor Sharp talons that come out of her fingers when she's mad laced with venom, not as strong as Vampire venom, it paralyzes the victim. Controls fire, and projects her thoughts.

Wolf Form: Black with Red Streaks

Age: Just Born Human food more than Blood

Billy's POV

I needed to get out of here, being able to harness any vampires power, wasn't easy when all their powers are being dumped on you all at the same time. So I was getting a double empath wammie followed by my neice's urge to burn things down. That's when I felt it, the burn in my eyes flow down to my fingers. An extra gift she hadn't picked up yet, that I did because well that's just how my body works.

Dad calls it my best offense and the strongest defense. I never told my family members about it, but a lot of my siblings had underlying powers they weren't telling anybody about. Like for instance my new niece Charlie, is a little pyro, like that guy from X-Men it's kind of fun I think. I peeked into the future to see that she was going to throw fire balls at Uncle Em one day when he really pisses her off with one of his jokes.

But since I needed to get out of here, I might as well meet up with my sister, I can't believe she ditched me. Well looks like I'm going to have to use one of her powers, teleporting. Yeah my sister doesn't know she has it yet, I figured it out during Christmas break. I wanted to see my ex-girlfriend, Roxi, and then next thing you know I was in the room her and a couple of her cousins were using. I was kind of shocked by it and told her I was sorry, I was just thinking about her, and then here I was in her room. Of course afterwards I had to explain that to her dad, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry. They weren't really happy with my powers at first, well Ron wasn't but George thought it was cool, just not to teleport into his daughters room ever again. I broke up with her not too long afterwards, I had a vision of her death and knew from there we weren't supposed to be together. She wasn't heartbroken thank God, we're just friends now, which is good too. Then there's her cousin Victoire, I thought I was dying, well because I thought I loved her, but now I know better, after looking into the future again. It sucked because I didn't know who my imprint or soul mate would be I could never see her. Oh well.

I was going to look for my sister now. I picked up on Demetri's skill for tracking and pinpointed where exactly my sister was, and of course her boyfriend/imprint Scorpius, bluh, I didn't know what she saw in the guy, I thought he was weak but she loved him and all since he was her imprint. After some peeking it turns out the kids mom is part werewolf and since lil Scorpius hasn't found that out yet, well the kid's going to be a werewolf, probably after a heated session with my sister, from what I could see in the future, this is too funny.

I let the feeling of being next to my sister overwhelm me after I knew where she was, right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I just focused and then I felt it, my whole body disappeared from outside the house and appeared right next to my sister.

"Hey Lizzie," I let out when I got my vision back.

"Yeah, Hi Billy," _I saw you coming_, "how's Charlie?" She asked me.

"She's alright, did you see her tearing up Uncle Em?"

"Nope, but Aunty Alice recording everything right?"

"Oh yeah, haha, Carlie and Alec have a handful with that one, she's gonna be a little pyro. Don't tell anyone but I got a vision of a burnt down Volterra, did you pick up on that?"

"Yeah I did, right before you got here, do you think it's going to happen?"

"Yeah I have a feeling it will once we get back into school. Carlie wants to visit Aro to ask for Alec to come home."

"OMG this is huge."

"Hey Billy, Hyp, Lizzie..." Albus called to us from above the pub.

We were spending the night at the Leaky Caldron, Albus's older cousins were there too, there was a big concert going on in Diagon Alley, a popular magic rock band. Me and Liz weren't up to date on all things magical, but their music was tolerable enough.

"Come on in, were about to head out to the movies, I'll meet you at the regular table" Albus continued while we walked back inside.

The normal gang was there, Roxi, Victoire, Teddy, Albus, James, Molly, Rose, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Fred and a couple of boyfriends/girlfriends and some of their other friends from their different houses.

When my sister was placed in Slytherin I'll admit I was a bit shocked. I didn't see it coming neither did she, I think Prof. McGonnagall put some kind of shield around the hat but we never saw our futures. I was put into Gryffindor it was weird I'll tell you that. After Prof. McGonnagall's visit, me, Lizzie and Momma Bella and Papa Edward decided to learn about the school and the people involved in it. We've read all the books required for our courses over the couple of weeks before the term started. It was a habit of ours which made us smart, nobody really liked it though. We haven't gotten our new booklist yet but once we do, we'll be coming to Diagon Alley via Grandpa Edward's Volvo, which let me tell you I love to death, the car is literally a classic, I'm shocked it still runs great.

"Lets watch something new, something mystical, lets watch Underworld 3," Fred started

Me, Lizzie and Teddy just started at him our mouths dropped like he was just crazy. Fred just started laughing like crazy. Teddy just got up and smacked him upside the head, "Quit being an idiot Fred, that wasn't funny, you know that movie is just a bunch of muggle bull," Teddy scolded.

"Oh, Hey Teddy, I got kind of lost with the directions you gave me." chimed a voice from behind me and my sister. When we turned around, we saw a beautiful platinum blonde haired natural tan skin, not the spray on kind, and wearing what looked like the Quillette symbol on a leather patch on her bomber jacket. I immediately went into her mind, her last name was Levi, her mom was a fairy and her dad was; she doesn't know her dad. She was definitely a wolf, I could tell by her manner.

Subconsciously me and Liz stood up in front of her staring her down, she had sun glasses on and we weren't sure why. She stopped and got into a protective stance that vampires would get into and so did we because well we were part vampires too.


	6. The Missing Clearwater

Chapter 6 - The Missing Clearwater

Liz's POV

"Who are you, what are you doing here? Why is your last name Levi? Where did you get that patch from? And why can't I see your past?" I said low enough for just the mystical creatures to hear. I saw a vampire stand up to about to attack us, but there's a reason why I have visions of these things. I teleported behind the creature and grabbed him by his neck and growled. "No you can't go to the Volturi, your coven isn't going to care about a lost comrade once they learn who my family is and if you think of coming in here again, I'll have my brother burn you on site, do you hear me?" I growled again. He nodded his head and I teleported back in front of my brother. I saw my brother do it in a vision so I did it out of anger. The Vampire sat back down in his seat too scared to move again. Billy turned his head towards the vamp and laughed, and produced a fireball in his hands, "I'm much more powerful then you think Alastar and I'll tell Carlisle we ran into you." He finished with another low growl and turned his head back to this girl.

"My name is Samantha Clearwater Levi, I only know that my mother is fairy, I grew up in Ireland since I was 5, I don't know who my father is, just my name, I don't know his name either, and I'm here because Teddy met me while he was on vacation with the Potters in Ireland. I came here to meet you two, I swear." the girl confessed and straightened up from her stance.

She was definitely shorter than us, but has been a wolf for a long time from what Billy was telling me. She was 5, 150 years ago. She had amnesia at the age of 5 and woke up on the shores of Ireland, the fairy raised her but could never look into her past, the magic blocking that was too strong for her to penetrate.

"Liz, we're going to have to cut the outing short, if we don't go home right away..." Billy started turning to me,

"Yeah I saw it too, alright Sam and Teddy, sorry you're going to have to come back with us to the house. I'm so sorry you guys I know this sucks but it comes with being pack leader." as I said this I turned to my love Scorpius. He had a strained look on his face,

_He wants to come with us Liz, you have to tell the family sooner or later that you imprinted, why not while we have Sam here to take most of the lime light? _

Billy, asked in my head. _Alright, sounds good, I'll just teleport him home later._

"Babe, I think you should come too, it's time we told our family about us," I said almost a whisper just for him to hear.

"I'd love too" he whispered back to me and stood up to grab my hand. We walked away from our gang of friends to grab my broom. Teddy started to kiss Victoire goodbye, Billy just directed Sam to where I stood.

Samantha's POV

That was probably the most scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. That girl, Liz, literally disappeared into smoke in a blink of an eye she was behind the vampire at the bar who was poised to attack us. I've killed a lot of vampires before, and plenty of other creatures who threatened my mom's territory. I was 150yrs old what else do you expect, what I didn't expect was a letter to join Hogwarts. Teddy found me while in his wolf form because he felt me phase, he was just shocked beyond all reasoning but knew he was going to find me here, because well that's just what he was told to do. He was on holiday with his family so it worked out fine. He brought me back to London after my mother gave me her blessing. She said now I'd be able to learn about my past and flourish in my future. I had no idea what she meant, but I knew to always listen to my mom.

The boy Billy wouldn't touch me but I could feel the power rolling off of his toned body, he was a little tanned like I was but his eyes, they were beautiful mesmerizing even, I could see the depths of those chocolate brown eyes. But I was shocked when he turned them from chocolate brown to blue the moment I started staring.

"It isn't polite to stare Sam, and please watch what you say in front of me I'm much more powerful then what you feel radiating off of my skin. Please hold onto my sisters hand she'll take you to our house." He said through gritted teeth, I wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he was having a hard time looking at me after that.

I grabbed onto Liz's arm and we turned into smoke like she did and then we were materialized outside what look like the most luxurious mansion I've ever seen. It was white with windows all over the place it looked like it had 14 rooms, I could see an indoor swimming pool, a playing area for kids, a beautiful garden the most sweet smelling roses and other smells.

"Is that cookies I smell?" I turned to Liz who was actually kissing the Blonde Haired boy. She stopped and said "yes" through a whisper and went back to kissing.

Next Billy and Teddy appeared right next to us and I took off my shades to reveal my red glowing eyes. Because I lived with fairies, instead of burning vampires I ate them, my eyes started to glow red, I've tried everything to get rid of them but nothing would happen. They remained a glowing red.

Billy looked at me and his mouth dropped, "Okay I wasn't expecting that, I suggest you put those back on before my family thinks there's something seriously wrong with you." he said with a bit of remorse in his voice. For some reason I felt even worse about my situation first I have no idea about my past but my name was stitched into the blanket I was wearing.

Billy's POV

"C'mon lets go, Liz cut that out all right if you get any hotter he's going to burst through his skin and ravage you," I joked, but I spoke too late.

Liz just kept going harder with her kisses and Hyp pulled her hair back and kissed her neck, but the moment his lips touched he started shacking and next thing you know he phased. Liz ran out of his embrace and into the woods where she phased as well.

_Baby it's okay, OMG, what happened? -Liz_

_I don't know, I was just thinking of how much I really wish we could go all the way and then I started shaking and my vision went red and then this. - Hyp (Scorpius)_

_Babe you are so hott as a wolf. - Liz_

"GUYS cut it out," I screamed making everything in the house stand still, then dad ran out and phased right in front of everybody.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! - Jake_

_Ugh, Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend and imprintee. - Liz_

_YOUR WHAT? - Jake_

Liz played back everything for her father via the mental bond we have and well lets just say he was shocked and disappointed at us for not telling him sooner and keeping all of this from Edward.

Just then Samantha ran to the woods, unnoticed by Dad. Next EJ and AJ came out followed by Kendy and Masen and then Ini jumped out the window and phased while in midair, followed by a little puppy wolf Charlie. Carlie came out next to run after Charlie.

Sam came back her eyes still glowing red but her fur was glowing white like snow white, whiter than Lizzie's. She trodded up next to me and sat down next to me and started to explain who she was.

Sam's POV

The moment I was tied into the Pack Mind as Teddy told me about it, that's when I saw it. My whole past, my father, Levi Uely, who impregnated a white girl, who lived outside the res, my birth, my instant phase from human to wolf, me killing my mother and drinking her blood, my father coming to find me in my wolf form, making me phase back, the white wolf that my father gave me too, he raised me till I was 5, before putting me into a boat off the coast of Florida and disappearing into white mist along the coast.

My Fairy mother who found me off the coast of Ireland, raising me as her own, Until this very moment.

I was shocked so shocked I phased back to my human form. Next thing you know I was being wrapped with a blanket and Billy was lifting me off the ground. A little wolf jumped onto my stomach followed by a little wolf puppy. They stared at me and I stared at them curiously.

"The blonde one is my youngest sister Ini and the little black pup is my niece Charlie, they're curious about your glowing red eyes, but want you to know they love you." Billy said with a slight smile on his face. That was when I looked into his eyes, they were chocolate again, then switched to green and then blue then red and gold. Each time he changed his eyes it was like a different part of his mind deciphering who I was. It felt like he was looking through me and my soul.

Then his smile faded, "AJ, stop blocking her before I make your fist year at school living hell," he said through tight lips. The little puppy put her pay on my lips and I she was showing me that AJ could block my thoughts from Billy.

Billy placed me on a couch and then that's when I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Jacob's POV

"What do you mean you imprinted on this boy, he's a wizard, and now he phases, what the hell is going on with my family? Look Lizzie sweetie I understand how much he means to you and I would never separate you two, I just want to know how is that he phased, how is it that he's a wolf sweetie?"

"Dad I don't know, and neither does he. It just happened and that's all I know." she said back to me.

We were having a meeting outside with a bonfire and everything to discuss what was happening with the pack. Elizabeth was currently pack leader but with her mind on other things, I think it was time to pass the torch onto Billy, I mean he was older than Liz technically, I just never appointed him it because of his temper.

"Look sweetie, I'm sorry but your actions for not telling me or Edward about this or even your mom or Bella, something could have happened you could've hurt him even if you didn't mean too sweetie. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to rescind your position as Pack Alpha and give it to your brother Billy,"

She saw this coming and wasn't mad, Billy on the other hand just looked down.

"Son do you think you can handle this, if not then I'll ask Carlie if it's alright?"

"No Dad, I can do this, I'm ready and I'm in control of my anger I'm not sure why, it's not Ini or Uncle Jazz but I feel relaxed and at peace. And the power flowing through me is so organized and filed into it's appropriate order it's amazing, almost like I filed everything in my brain accordingly. But I need to tell you something. Scorpius's mom is part werewolf, she was raised amongst them in a colony here in the U.K. they don't harm humans and she wasn't effected by the full wolf gene. But Scorpius here was, I figured this out when we came back from school and I saw her eyes turn yellow when she looked at us and then Liz. She could smell Liz all over Scorpius, and she wasn't very happy about that. But she's known about you two though so you can talk to her when you go home Scorpius, which I suggest you both go along with Mom or else his whole family will send out a search party looking for him." Billy finally finished.

"No, take Carlie with you, I don't want your mom subjected to whatever crazy magic tricks they can put on her are you okay with that Carlie?"

"Yeah Dad, it's alright, I developed a new shield that Billy told me about the other day, I guess we know where AJ get's his skill from." Carlie chuckled to herself.

"Alright, now that that's settled you three get going now, Lizzie teleport them to the location. Go now! Ini baby, please tell Charlie to lift the numbness off Sam and you three come down here please." I said almost a sigh, tonight I feel like I'm over 100yrs old.

"Dad I think Sam imprinted on me." Billy told me a little confused.

"What do you mean you think son?" I asked a little disbelief rolling off of me.

"Well it's not a power, but it's a skill she has that she picked up from hanging out with fairies all her life, but she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder I thought that I only received peoples gifts or strength's not their weaknesses."

"Well, like I always say son, 'Your the best offense, because you have all the defense.'"

"DahDah, I got her, I got her." Ini was very happy and beaming, you could feel her happiness in you as she got closer, behind her was Sam with the baby Charlie in her human form tugging on Sam's blonde hair. I have to admit she looked a lot like Rosalie, no wonder Levi Uely boned her mom. I don't think it was for love or if he imprinted on the poor girls mother, but what happened was a tragedy, what we need to find out is who the white wolf was that took her and raised her and then took her memory away.

"Samantha, please have a seat, welcome to the pack, we'll be happy to help you cope with everything that's happening, but from what I hear you're older than me, but I'm more than willing to help you out."

"Thank you Sir, or is it just Jacob, or do I call you Chief Black or is it Alpha, I'm sorry I don't know the formalities, please call me Sam, I kinda like it." she blushed pink instead of red and her eyes started to get dull.

"It's alright Jacob or Jake is fine, but to get to the point, did you ever catch the name of the white wolf that stayed with you for 5 years before he disappeared?"

"Yes and No, No because he could never phase into his human form, and Yes because he said that I was his great times a lot grand daughter. I called him Papa, but that's it." She finished.

"Jake, I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe just maybe he's the same wolf from the beginning of the Quilette Legends, and the one that ran away after the third wife was killed," Bella interjected.

"I was thinking the same thing, and don't worry Bella, other than myself you're the only other person who was taken to a Bon Fire..."

"Well other than me of course, you big jerk" I knew that voice from anywhere....

"Aunty LEAH!" Kendy yelled and got up and ran to her favorite aunty.

"Well, well, well, Leah, nice to see after what 10yrs, how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been better, I came because I heard the phase of a female and I have some information for you guys. In case your wondering, Billy teleported me here, after I called Nessie about my suspicions, Thanks big guy..." she continued

"No prob Leah," Billy responded.

"Well, Samantha Clearwater Uley, you're father was Levi Uley and your mother was the daughter of a Quentin Clearwater who left the tribe to marry a white woman, but they lived in the middle of the woods, near Olympia rather than in Forks. The woman he married is what the magical community call a Veela her name was only known as Valorie she had immense beauty, she was pale and silvery blonde hair, and she glowed when she was happy and turned red when she was mad, she also had magic beyond anything anybody knew in the tribe. They considered her a succubus and therefore condemned Quentin to his death for not seeing reason. Quentin was also a wolf, but after finding his true love, not imprint he decided not to be apart of the tribe. Samantha is like a great x3 or 2 aunt of mine. She is not the only child though, it turns out that Quentin and Valorie had 10 children. Descendants of those children is Isabella Cullen all the way down to tiny little Charlie in your arms. Samantha's mother was the youngest and she met Levi while out in the woods practicing her magic, she was the only girl and she was to be sent to live with her grandmother in Ireland where she was to learn the ways of the Veela. However Levi gave into her beauty and eventually seduced the poor girl. When she became pregnant she built herself a cabin where Levi left her after he did the deed and waited til the baby was born. The child was beyond anything the wolf gene had encountered, she did not belong to Quliette tribe because she had magic beyond the tribe's comprehension and her grandfather's blood was stronger than Levi's. After her mother gave birth, Samantha was able to feed on her mothers milk, but by the age of 3 she wanted meat, but her mother didn't know that, and that is when she got angry because she was hungry and there was no food, Samantha unknowingly taken in by the anger that only the Veela have, drank her mother dry. When Levi smelt the blood while on patrol he thought the Cullens slipped up so he went to check, what he found instead was a little girl crying by her mother. The girl had tan skin but she was glowing, and next to her was a white wolf, that wolf erased the memory of Levi Uley so he wouldn't be able to recount what he saw. The wolf told the child to get on its back. It took the wolf 2yrs to get to Florida and to get a boat. The wolf told the child to wrap itself up and gave the child a leatherwork of the Quilette pack symbol that we all have tattooed on our arms, see. Well the wolf was one of greatest ancestors one of the original wolves. He has never died he's been watching over his family for all these centuries, to help them when it's needed. I know this because after I felt the phase I ran into him on my way back to Forks to figure things out and he pretty much told me everything before vanishing into white mist." Leah finally finished.

"WOW!" Samantha said,


	7. Our Crazy Life

Chapter 7 - Our Crazy Life

"You can say that again," Emmett said sitting next to Bella and Edward.

"Charlie really likes you, Sam" Nessie mused while holding onto my arm.

"Yes she likes my hair, she thinks it smells like wood, and she likes that smell for some reason and then she keeps thinking of the fire and then the big Vampire over there," Sam said

Billy chuckled just then and started laughing.

"Alright I wasn't going to warn you Uncle Em but you shouldn't have scared her man, she's after you like white on rice, she's a little pyro, see," I watched as my son drew in a fireball from the palm of his hand and twirled it around like nothing before throwing it into the fire, "She's got it out for you man, it's so funny she hasn't developed it yet but she will, after she stops hating you. By the looks of it Carlie figured it out and hid that portion of her mind so she wouldn't figure it out it's so funny."

"What exactly is your special gift Billy?" Sam finally asked.

"I can take on any Vampire's power right after I meet them and get it out of their brain of what it is, no shield or any kind of magical force can stop me from figuring it out." he said humbly for once in his life.

"And thanks to you, I've also had to add OCD to it as well" and then he sunk right back down, haha, that's how I know he's my son, " you're not a Vampire, but your brain pattern rubbed off on me when I was searching your brain for who you were."

Sam just nodded her head.

Leah was the first to speak, "Sam I need you to know that your rightful place is with this pack, I know there are Vampires here but the role you play is one that will change the future as we know it."

"Wow Leah when did you become such a philosopher" I asked.

"After Kendy just made me look like I'm 21 rather than 28," she mused.

"Kendy sweetie really?"

"Sorry Dad, Aunty Leah deserved it," she said with my favorite smile on her face, the one that looked just like her moms smile.

"Aunty Leah, how're things back in Forks anyway," Billy asked.

"Things are going, well, no where. It's still boring, there's still nothing to do, and I don't worry about it much. Seth has my number if he needs me and I still phase to go for a nice run every now and then to keep my youth, but overall nothing, nobody else has imprinted, some have decided to live forever, me and Seth that is and my nieces and nephews but other than that nope."

Billy's POV

It's 5am and Aunty Alice is waking everybody up in the house. She wants to leave because last night we got our list for books and supplies for school. It wasn't much, but Aunt Alice LOVES to shop, and so does Liz and Mom and Kendy and Carlie and Aunt Rose. We were all going, shoping except Grandma Esme, Ini and Charlie. They had to stay behind because well Ini prefers to fly now rather than walk and Charlie likes to be a puppy more than in her human form. And Grandma Esme liked to stay home to cook food and some other weird things, and the girls just loved her too.

Oh and Sam was coming with us, a letter with a list came for her too, it was going to be her, EJ and AJ's first year at Hogwarts. I knew she imprinted on me and Dad explained it to her too but she didn't quite understand it. I can't imprint or well be effected by imprinting, Grandpa Carlisle said it might be because I'm so powerful, I have to actually fall in love with somebody in order for me to find my imprint/soul mate, whatever you call it. Which wasn't easy because I was falling for a lot girls who just weren't it for me.

As I got into the kitchen, Grandma Esme and Momma Bella was cooking what looked like for an army, which is true since there were wolves in the house.

"Hi Billy," Momma Bella said while getting out another dozen of eggs.

"Hi sweetie," Grandma Esme said next.

"Hi, how long til breaky's ready?" I asked

"After you get ready to head out, Alice said nobody can eat til everybody is ready to go." Momma Bella responded.

I grumbled and went back upstairs to get ready.

As I walked up Sam came out of the bathroom she looked well different she was clean and she smelled like lavender and vanilla but I still caught a whiff of that woodsy smell and she was rapped in a towel. Her eyes started to tune down more to the point where they was a light pink glow around them and she was blushing.

"Uh sorry, excuse me" she said and walked to the side of me to her room she was sharing for now with Kendy.

I walked up the next flight of stairs to the boys level. There I started getting ready.

After another 30mins we were in the car and driving to London. EJ was sleeping with his head on my lap and Sam was sleeping with her head on my shoulder. Pops was driving the car I was in and Kendy was in the front seat.

There was a total of four cars was going to London, four very classy and mouth dropping cars. Pop's Volvo, Momma Bella's red 1964 Shelby Mustang, Aunty Rose's red Mercedes and of course my Dad's prize possession next to my mom his Aston Martin Vanquish he bought off of someone, after Carlie convinced the guy with her mind to sell it to Dad.

Four hours later we arrived in London, it was bustling and well awake, at least it was Saturday and not a work day. Just like Aunty Alice predicted there was parking right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. We all got out and stretched our legs.

I stayed close to Pop's and Momma Bella, I didn't want to get into any trouble. I took my wand out of my jacket and stayed armed, so did Lizzie. When we got into the pub, a group of Vampire's flitted up to us and AJ, Bella, Me and Carlie immediately raised our shields and the vampires just stopped right when they hit the wall. I put them into tiny bubbles and sent my thoughts to them asking who they were.

"My name is Marcus, I live here in London, we were wondering who the teenagers were that almost killed Alastair, I can see now that you are all Vampires and Wolves. I don't know what kind of weird coven you have, but I apologize greatly Cullen's." the head vampire finished.

Pop's answered him, "Nice to meet you Marcus, we're here because my grandchildren need to shop for school goods, I hope we won't have any trouble from you or your coven in the future. The leader of our coven has already contacted Alastair and apologized, but Alastair was at fault for trying to attack my children, now if you'll excuse us. My granddaughter and grandson is going to erase you and your companions memory now." he finished a smirk on his face.

And with that me and Carlie erased their minds and Liz teleported them to Stonehenge.

We put our shields down, and continued on, the other customers that were in the pub just looked shocked to see a family of Vampires along with children and wolves.

"Sorry about that Tom," I started at the bartender, "Here's something if there was any damage" and I handed him a bag with 1,000 galleons in it. He opened it and just looked well he looked shock.

Once we got into Diagon Alley we went straight to Gringotts, we needed to change our money. Pop's and Dad with Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz flanked behind them put two suitcases on the desk in front of the tiny goblin who looked like he was going to die in one second. Me and Liz along with everybody else just stayed in the lobby area waiting. We never lowered our wands and we kept looking out just in case something happened. It didn't help that Alec was here to support his boys and Carlie, with his eyes orange. Finally I sent calming waves to all the goblins in reach and the moment I did they just dropped to the ground except the one in front of Dad who didn't look fazed. I immediately drew it back and started laughing, so did Uncle Jazz because he felt me do it.

After all the money that was in the suitcases was exchanged, Pop's and Dad divided it amongst everyone there. Aunt Alice got the most because she was Alice, but we all got enough and more to last us for a while, Sam was shocked when she saw the suitcase open to layer of stacks of 100 pounds one on top of the other.

We pretty much split up from there.


	8. Shopping, Shopping and More Shopping

Chapter 8 - Shopping, Shopping and More Shopping

Sam's POV

Wow, this family was loaded, I only got some money whenever I searched the pockets of travelers who got too close, I normally kept it to buy new clothes or something else that I may have needed to survive.

But as Liz and Billy led me to different stores to get the things on mine and theirs list I heard a scream. We immediately left the store we were at and ran to the scream. An elderly lady was screaming at Emmett and Alec who were just standing there wondering what the hell was going on. Of course the sun was showing a little and Vampire skin glitters in the sun. Soon the rest of the family met up with us, the other vamps glowing as well.

"Is something wrong," Edward finally burst out looking between the old lady and Alec and Emmett who were still standing there looking at the Joke shop next to them.

"Is something wrong, you're VAMPIRES what are you doing out in the open and let alone in Diagon Alley." the old lady shrieked very loudly.

I was starting to shack violently from the nerves that were telling me to phase, I wanted to just eat this woman alive to get her to shutup. Billy turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered low into my ear, "Please calm down or else we're going to have more to explain."

That's when I just melted into his hands, I don't know how it happened but I calmed down and just laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yes were Vampires and I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling that, we're here shopping for my grandkids, two of which already attend Hogwarts and my other two who are going to attend as well." Edward continued.

"Look Mr. Vampire I don't know who you are but you don't belong here..."she started but never finished, because that's when a group of more people with more teenagers around our age came and asked what's going on.

"Mom, what is the matter," the red head asked to the old lady.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's okay these people are friends of ours, see there's Billy and Elizabeth, they are in the same year as Rose and Albus." the dark haired one said.

That's when Billy said, "Hi Mr. Potter, and Mr. Ron."

Edward spoke next, "Hi Harry and Ron, I'm sorry what's happened but the woman screamed when she saw my brother Emmett and Carlie's husband Alec glowing in the sun, we're here with the children to buy their school supplies."

"I understand Edward, I know it was misunderstanding, we just didn't tell Mrs. Weasley about you guys being Vampires, it never occurred to us to be a big deal, if you'll excuse us we need to calm her down before she draws in more attention to herself." Harry kept saying then turned and said hi to Billy and Liz.

The teens on the other side by Ron and Harry waved to Billy and Liz and then turned around because they were done shopping, as you could see by their various packages in their hands.

"Well that was weird," I finally let out.

And everybody just kept laughing until we went our separate ways again.

Later that day after we got just about all of our supplies, me, Billy, Liz, EJ and AJ were in Twilfitt and Tatting's, from what it looked like, a very expensive store. Liz was talking to a boy who was next to her also getting fitted for robes. He looked like the boy from the other night.

Behind me the parents were talking, or laughing to themselves. The boy's mother mentioned to Bella and Edward that she recognized me. She said when her colony wanted to disturb fairies while they were drunk not all of them came back, and one night while she was a teenager she saw me turn into a wolf while jumping down a tree and attack one of her friends, they never saw anything like it and never went back. Her colony never wanted to attack the strange wolf or girl because she was probably protecting the fairies and that was our fault for trying to mess with them.

I blushed more when I heard this story and put my head down, where I started to cry softly. Billy raised my head, and wiped away the tears, "It's not your fault, and if I were you, look in the mirror." he said.

I looked up into the mirror in front of me and watched as the glowing red of my eyes faded away to reveal blue orbs staring back at me. In shock I gasped.

"My eyes they're, they're, oh my gosh," I said with more tears coming down, this time from joy. My eyes it was the first time I've ever seen them since well ever. I turned around and saw Billy smiling, something I noticed he never did because that's what Lizzie told me when I asked why he's so angry.

I hugged Billy and then got off the pedestal and ran to Bella where I gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, I'm so happy here, you have no idea." I said wiping away the tears and wincing as the pins poked my skin.

"Sam, it's great to have you in my family, and I'm more than happy to know that I still have relatives alive in the world," Bella said kissing my forehead now.

"Thank you Momma," I said in return into her chest.

I loved the Cullen's and how could you not love this quirky family and Bella just felt like my Mom, she was just that type of person, even though I was like her great aunty times 2.

Once we were done in the shop, we headed back out of Diagon alley, to the Leaky Cauldron and then to the cars. We put everything into the trunks and I walked around to get inside, when Billy grabbed my hand to lead me towards everyone else who were walking away from the car and down the street to the London underground metro.

Sensing my question, Billy said, " We're going shopping for clothes, there's a big mall we're headed too. Aunty Alice says you need clothes among other things to survive in this family. Don't feel too bad, you, EJ and AJ and Me are being shopped for."

"But why are Liz, Carlie, Nessie and Rose all beaming with joy that we're going?" I asked him.

"It's because they love to go shopping along with Alice it's one of their favorite past times," Bella answered.

"We're coming along because if we don't regulate their shopping they'll buy the whole mall," Jacob finished.

I just nodded my head for the torture I was about to go through.

Billy and Edward started laughing just then, from hearing what I said. "Well I guess that settles it, you really are Bella's relative, she doesn't like to go shopping either," Edward said laughing again.

"Oh thanks Dad," I responded.

Bella and Edward decided to adopt me because they wanted another child. They offered Rosalie if she wanted to adopt me, but she said it's quite alright, her and Emmett weren't going to be in the UK much longer, they were going to Georgia for a little bit.

After the shopping spree where we spent so much money and came back to the cars with so many bags I was shocked to see that they all fit into the trunks of all the cars.

I was a bit exhausted but mostly hungry, I grabbed a snack at the food court with Jacob and Billy, but that was it. Human food tastes weird after all my years of eating deers and other wildlife animals.

When we got home, I took my bags up to my room with Kendy, all us kids had shopping to sort through and put away.

When I got back downstairs there was a feast prepared to feed more than 50 people.

Esme is really good cook.

After sleeping for two hours I woke up, I didn't need as much sleep as a human does, I think it's the wolf genes in me, I'm not sure. But it was 12am in the big mansion and I was exploring the house. I found the play room with a huge flat screen television where Emmett and Alec were going head to head playing a game. I continued until I found Jazz in the library reading a book.

"Hi Sam, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," I replied, "I don't need to sleep as long as a regular human, I was just up and wanted to see if I could do anything other than play video games or watch the tele."

"Would you like to read? Billy and Liz read their school books before they got to school, it helped them to get to know what they were getting themselves into, why don't you try that?" Jazz offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said and turned around to go back to my room and grab a couple of books to read.

Billy's POV

Today's the day, the day we head to King's Cross. We didn't want another repeat of having to wake up at 5am after me, EJ and AJ whined to no end that we didn't want to do it. Pop's decided to get rooms at a hotel not far from Kings Cross so we could just walk over.

My trunk was packed with everything I was going to need, Sam and Liz had a hard time packing their trunks so she used a spell learned in her spell books, which worked perfectly because she was able to fit everything and more into her trunk. Aunty Alice noticed it and wanted them to do it for me and the twins. That's when Dad said "NO, pixie, they're boys, not girls, they can wear the same thing over and still look good."

Aunty Alice just pouted and walked out the room.

We didn't need to worry about wizarding law about being underaged to do magic, because well we could do other things that would scare them, and the fact that well we were all pretty older than them.

I lifted my trunk onto the cart at the station, and so did EJ, AJ, Liz and Sam. Sam had to wear shades because her eyes started to glow a little white now that she was so happy, she didn't really care because she could see her blue eyes now, and to be honest they were beautiful.

Once we passed through the platform at 9 3/4 Sam's mouth dropped and AJ and EJ had the smuggest look on their faces. If our parents thought me and Lizzie were bad, pfft they don't know these two. Carlie was strict that she always kept them in check. Dad says she gets it from Edward, since he's always been overprotective of everything.

I waved when I saw Mr. Potter and his family along with the Weasley gang. The rest of the family followed me as I got closer to the Potter's and Weasley's.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, and well everybody," my dad started, shaking hands with everyone.

My vampire family just nodded their heads, as did everyone else.

EJ and AJ looked scared, so did Sam she kept shaking nervously and everybody noticed this, so I grabbed her hand and she stopped shaking.

"Hey Billy, hey Sam, nice to see you guys again, it's Lily's first year too, me and James are supposed to like watch her every move." Albus my good friend said beaming because he was so happy to be going back to school.

"Yeah I know, I'm supposed to do the same for the twins, I'm not really looking forward to it to be honest." I responded, "but I'll meet you inside try and reserve like two maybe three compartments, sound good?" I asked, and Albus just shook his head and got on the train with his trunk.

I pulled Sam towards the direction of Mr. Potter, and Lily and Hugo who were talking to themselves nervous.

_EJ, AJ, come here I want to introduce you to someone._ I said in their minds, and they followed getting off the train with Lizzie who met up with Albus to put their trunks away.

"Hey Lily, Hugo, nice to see you guys again," I said.

Lily blushed a little and Hugo looked a bit scared, after what happened earlier in the week.

"Hi Billy," Lily finally said.

"I want to introduce you guys to some of my family members, this is Sam my grandparents just adopted her, and this is my nephews Alec and Edward, but we call them EJ and AJ for short, and this guys is Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, you're going to see a lot of them in your classes because well you're first years," I finished. That's when I saw Lily smile and Sam relaxed next to me and EJ and AJ had a grin on their faces, Hugo's fear was gone and even he was more relaxed.

I leaned into Sam's ear and whispered, "I'm going to take our trunks in talk to them you'll be really good friends." I told her, and she nodded, and I walked away to take our trunks and put everything away before going back out to my parents and my Pops and Momma.

Once outside, I hugged and kissed my parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents. When I got to Papa Edward and Momma Bella, I just gave them both a big hug and said see them next year. Sam, Lizzie, EJ and AJ did the same thing and we loaded onto the train into our different compartments.

The train ride was well long like always, a couple of times I'd teleport into Sam's area or teleport to sit on top of the train. Eventually we all got thirsty and I had to teleport into the forest to get 5 deers that I left on the roof of the train and teleported Sam, EJ and AJ with me. We drank to our delight and threw the deer off the train and flitted back into train. Lizzie was sucking on a blood flavored lolli. It tasted just like blood but human blood, I did't want to get tempted to drink human blood anymore then I should've.


	9. Hogwarts

Chapter 8 - Hogwarts

EJ's POV

The trained just arrived at the stop, some place called Hogsmeade. I was a little nervous yet excited, Sam was well she was nervous this was all new to her. AJ kept glancing out the window, he felt the magic swarming all over the place.

"Do you smell that?" AJ asked.

"That sweet chocolate smell," Sam responded.

"Don't even think about it guys, we'll hunt tomorrow evening but not right now, I'll explain that chocolate smell when we get there, until then don't bite it." Lizzie said before telling us to get out of the compartment and head out.

We followed everybody out, with Lizzie and Billy ushering us out it was pretty fast since we did it at inhuman speed.

Once we got out the chocolate smell got stronger I really wanted to taste whatever it was. Lizzie saw that I was going into hunt mode and handed me a chocolate bar, along with everybody else. We tore the wrapper off and started to munch on the chocolate as if it were blood.

That's probably the reason we had special procedures here at the school well at least that what's I picked off of Billy about the school and his adventures in the Black Forest.

Lizzie was walking me and AJ, along with our new friends Lily and Hugo. They were really cool and well funny for humans. Lily was nervous about the sorting of houses, and Hugo was just excited to see Hagrid. I followed where he was staring to see the a giant man standing at the edge of the platform calling out "First years, over here, first years!" He was huge but that's when I noticed a foul smell of death and blood. AJ sensed it too so did Lizzie because she now had her hands on both our shoulders, Hyp was right next to us with his wand drew out, and Billy stopped behind us with Sam, both their wands out. That's when I saw them, a group of young kids my age get off the train, dressed in all black. There was about 4 of them total, they all stopped and stared at us, one growled but stopped when they saw Sam's eyes glowing red and noticed Hyp who was standing with us. At that moment they lowered their heads and kneeled and put their hands around their necks and bent them to the side, before standing up again and going towards the giant man.

"Those are my cousins from my moms side," Hyp (Scorpius) finally said. Once they were in the boats.

"Whoa, nice family, what's with the kneeling," AJ asked,

"It's a sign of acknowledgement, a lot of wolves did that when they brought in somebody they wanted me to kill deliberately, Scorpius here is royalty because of his mother being the daughter of the leader of their colony," Sam answered instead.

"And how do you know this?" Hyp asked her, because he really didn't know this.

"I'm over a hundred years old, I've fed on wolves and vampires and other creatures, even the chocolate scent coming from the forest we all smell, I just remember these things, as for your mom, I saw her once a long time ago with her father who came to apologize to my mother the fairy queen, for his children's constant badgering, it's a long story really that I don't really have time to tell. But Billy do I really have to go in that boat, I'm not to fond of getting in the water yet, please don't tell me I have too?" Sam finished looking scared, the first time I've ever seen her scared.

Hyp just nodded in shock and him and Lizzie walked away towards the gate beyond the platform where there were carriages being led along by giant winged skeletal like horses.

I smelled the air as one breathed out, "Are those the chocolate scented animals?" I asked out curiosity, and Billy and Sam looked over, and Billy laughed.

"No, those are threstals, we'll meet the chocolate scent tomorrow EJ, now please follow Hagrid to the dock and into the boats with the others." Billy finally scolded me. And I followed while he spoke to Hagrid about Sam and her fear of boats, and he pretty much told her of what she was. Hagrid just nodded and told him where to take her to wait for them. So like that Billy teleported her to the other end while we got into the boats and he started walking up to join Lizzie and their friends at the carriage to head up the castle.

After the enduring boat ride there, which was slow to my dismay, we got there finally. AJ grabbed Sam's hand and led her upstairs, he kept whispering it's okay, we're all nervous. That's when Billy teleported hugged her and told her not to worry then teleported away. Sam smiled and her eyes went white again instead of red.

After a while we were ushered into a lobby area with big doors. The doors opened and Hagrid told us to go forward, which we did and we entered a huge room full of floating candles and long tables with the students sitting at their houses with their flags and colors decorated all about. Above us the ceiling was reflecting the night sky. At this point Sam's mind was in awe and wonder going over everything she read in the school books. I have to admit mine and AJ's mind was doing the same thing.

As we got to the front I noticed the table full of teachers and then Hagrid left and walked behind the to sit at the teachers table. I looked around and saw Billy at one table with most of the Weasley family and the Potter family as well, and then kept turning to see Lizzie at another with Hyp sitting next to her. She smiled and waved and I just smiled back. That's when Lily came next to me and grabbed my arm and was shaking a little from being nervous and scared. Sam was feeling the same way but she walked towards Billy and he just held her hand.

AJ was grinning from excitement he just wanted to get it over with so did I.

A tall man stepped forth with a list and a hat in one hand.

"When I call your name you'll sit on the stool, and I'll place the sorting hat on your head, from there you will be seat with your new house." He called to us first years and everyone cheered around us.

Then the sorting hat spoke, something I thought would never happen, till I heard it thoughts.

_Hello Mr. Edward Volturi, it's a pleasure to meet you, please let Mr. Alec know to lower his shield so I may sort him accordingly. _

He said looking at me before opening his mouth and then saying aloud,

"_I am the sorting hat that will put you in the house where you belong, _

_Where you'll make friends and be merry for seven years long, _

_But don't stop with just your house, _

_This is a school after all, _

_Break the barriers be bold and make friends with every house if need be. _

_Strength through friendship is better than a lifetime of solitude."_

Hm that was interesting, but then again it could talk and it was magical so no surprise there. Before the teacher could start to announce any names, I tapped AJ and whispered, "Put your shield down or you won't be able to be sorted into your house."

He nodded and preceded to remove the band that was his shield. Just as the guy on top said, "Alec Volturi."

Alec walked up and the hat was placed on his head, "hhmm, you are special in did young man and very and difficult to decipher, well then with brains like yours it's only fit to put you RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted at the end and a table errupted into applause and AJ went to sit with them. Looking shy til Lizzie came up to hug him and Billy just bumped fists.

"Lily Potter" the guy said next and I led her forward, where she released my arm and walked forward to the stool.

"Hi Prof. Longbottom, Mum and Dad say 'Hi'" she whispered to the guy, so that's his name.

He place the hat on her head, and that's when it said, "Hmmph, another Potter, but not as crazy as your brothers, reserved yet brilliant, yet pure, SLYTHERIN," the hat finally yelled, just as Lily burst into tears and ran into Lizzie's arms, there was no applause just shock as everybody watched Lily cry into Lizzie's arms.

"Uh, right, Amanda Wolfe," he said next looking just as shocked, and he placed the hat on her head, when, "SLYTHERIN" it yelled and a round of applause started again.

"Hugo Weasley," he called next, and the long curly red haired boy walked forward and sat on the chair, and the man placed the hat on his head, "my, my i do hope this is the last Weasley I see for a another couple of decades, you have wit and charm and you don't get that from your father, well I know a good place for you mister, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted.

This happened and I didn't pay attention until the man on top called,

"Samantha Cullen" and placed the hat on her head, "not to worry dear, I know where you need to be, GRYFFINDOR!" and there was another round of applause and she ran off the stool at inhumane speed and sat next to Billy where he just rubbed her arm and smiled a big smile, a rarity from Billy in all the years that I've known him.

That's when I noticed I was the last one there standing, and just walked up to the stool and sat down before he could call my name.

Of course I did this at inhumane speed as well, well Vampire speed to be exact, everybody just gasped as they saw me appear suddenly on the stool, when he the guy said, "Edward Voltrui," then kept looking around for me,

"Right here," I said looking up at him and he looked shocked, and said, "Right," and placed the hat on my head.

"well, well, well, a troublemaker I see, I think it runs in the family, but your too proud for the others to know, well only one place for you, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said and I walked this time while the applause only came from my family. Everybody else was still staring, and the werewolves we encountered earlier were glaring at me from their tables.

Lily's POV

I can't believe I'm in Slytherin my Grandparents and Uncles are going to disown me I know it, oh my gosh what am I going to do. And here I am crying all over Lizzie's robes like a big baby. I didn't have the heart to eat, so Lizzie told Scorpius to pack some stuff for me and her to eat later and led me out of the Great Hall and to the dormitories.

Lizzie led me to a couch in front of the fire and asked me if wanted to talk to my parents and I nodded my head unable to even speak.

"Kreacher," she called out of no where, but nothing happened.

"Could you call your house elf please, Lily, so he can summon your parents to the school," she asked while stroking my hair.

"Kreacher, please come," I asked to nobody, and with a snap Kreacher was there holding onto a scrubber and what looked like one of my dads socks.

"Hello, Ms. Lily. How may I help you this evening?" he said with a slight bow of the head.

"Please Kreacher, could you send for my parents to come please, it's rather urgent, pretaining to the house I've been given," I said while shaking in Lizzie's arms.

"Yes Ms. Lily," Kreacher replied and vanished with a snap sound, and that's when, Prof. McGonnagall came in right after Kreacher left, "I take it that was you house elf, Ms. Potter," she asked me.

I sniffled, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Very well, Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy is on his way down with the food you requested him to bring, but do take caution, he brought more than normal. Ms. Potter please follow me to my office, your parents and other family members are waiting up there. I'll be sending for you Ms. Black and your brother and your nephews after I've spoken with Ms. Potter's family," she finished looking quite serious with Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled and kissed my forehead while I walked out with Prof. McGonnagall.

We walked out of the dungeons where my new dorms was and followed the Headmistresses to the other end towards the back of the castle. Until we got to a statue of a winged bird, "Apple Tart" Prof. McGonnagall said and the statue turned to reveal a staircase.

I followed her lead into a door where my whole family was sitting waiting for me along with my grandparents and some of my cousins in school.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright, it's okay. We're not mad at you." My mom said soothingly.

"But Mom, I'm in Slytherin," I croacked out as another round of tears came down my face.

"Lily," Albus spoke up patting my arm, "it's really okay, Lizzie will be there to watch you so will Scorpius." He tried to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

"Lily baby," my dad finally spoke kneeling down next to me, "it's okay sweetie, come here." And I ran to my dad's arms and let him hug me as I tried to hold on for dear life. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking the hat didn't say anything but that I was smart and brilliant, yet pure, Daddy. I don't know what that means?" i asked looking up into my fathers eyes, the same eyes that I had.

"Aw sweetie, he means you have a pure heart that you have the ability to bring smiles to peoples faces even during sad moments like now, everybody in this room isn't sad or mad at you baby, they're proud of you. Your doing something that nobody in this family has done before, your a pioneer sweetie. I know for a fact that the sorthing hat doesn't make mistakes, there's a reason you're in Slytherin house, and I'm proud that your in it, it's about time some good came out of Slytherin. And me and your mom, and Uncle Fred, and Ron and your grandparents will be here for you sweetie, no matter, I love you baby."

"Thank you Daddy, and I love you too," I said.

At that point the adults started to talk but I just looked sheepishly at my brothers. They both came and hugged me with tears in their eyes like me but they were trying to hid it. "It's okay Lily, if there's one thing about Hogwarts that I love the most, it's the fact the only time we sit at our House tables is the First and Last day of the term, other than that, we sit wherever we want." James said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, we've already got a spot for you to sit, right next to AJ and EJ and Aunty Luna's twins," Albus said next.

"Thanks guys," I said while giving my brothers a group hug before we headed back to our dorms, since the adults were heading out of the office.

On my way down, Lizzie, Billy, AJ and EJ and Sam were coming to see Prof. McGonnagall. They smiled and winked at me, and I just smiled, happy that I could still sit with my friends.

Billy's POV

We passed by the Potter's and some of the Weasley family, they were here because Lily was sorted into Slytherin. I knew the history the family had with the house, but I saw it as an opportunity, and we were here to keep her safe no matter what happened.

As we entered Prof. McGonnagall's office, that me and Lily, definatley weren't strangers too, we took our seats in front of her desk and sat there while she looked over some papers. Eventually, there was a knock on the door about 5 minutes later.

"Ah yes, come in," she said finally looking up from her papers.

"Hello, Bronson, nice to see you again," Prof. McGonnagall said, standing up as she did.

"Evening Headmistress, ah, Hello William, Elizabeth, nice to see you two back, I take it these are you nephews?" he stopped looking shocked at Sam, whose eyes were glazed over as if she wanted to hide in a hole, she was shaking very fast and you could hear her chair moving.

I got up out the chair at inhumae speed and picked her up off the chair and sat her on my lap. "Sorry Bronson, she's been living with fairies in Ireland for the past 150 some odd years, I think she might be scared of you," I said as her breathing slowed and the shaking stopped and she just sat there not looking at Bronson again.

"It's quite alright young wolf, I can see she's part Veela, and part Animagi, but she's tasted Unicorn's blood I can see that on her skin, tis a shame really, but it's faded almost like it happened many yrs ago." he said finally coming out of a trance almost.

"Yes, well," Prof. McGonnagall began, "if you haven't been informed now you are. We understand your condition and we fully accept that, there are other werewolves in the school, but they change at the full moon, I've already charted out their schedules for when they need to be out of the campus area. However, because your appetites include in order for your survival, Bronson is here to help with the hunts, since Hagrid and his brother are still at risk of being attacked by the spider infestation in the forest. Bronson will go over the rules of the forest for you when you wish to hunt. A word of caution for you children, hunting is a privilege, we can always just bring an animal into the dungeons and you can feed in there. Your studies must be kept up to date and you must be excellent students or else there is no hunting, am I clear," she finally ended.

"Yes Ma'am" we all said in unison.

"Very well then, off to bed you have a big day tomorrow. You are dismissed." she finally said.

We walked Bronson to the door that leads to the grounds, before we separated to our different houses.

"Is tomorrow night okay Bronson, I want to make sure these three get their bearings of the area?" I asked the big centaur before yawning.

"Are you in need of hunt, William?" he asked.

"No, but you're never to cautious, it's a full moon this weekend and we don't want to be in the forest with those other wolves," I said smugly

"Ah, well not to worry, I'll see you tomorrow evening, I'll meet you at Hagrid's Hut about 3-4pm after your last class?" Bronson asked back.

"Sounds good see you then," I said as I gave Bronson a Centaur salute, Lizzie did the same, we stood there as we watched him retreat back into the Black Forest.

"Alright guys we'll go hunting tomorrow, I'll ask the House Elf's for blood if we need some on the weekend, but we are not ever going hunting during, before or after the full moon, is that clear?" I finally said. And they all nodded and I checked their brains just in case.

"Alright, good night AJ, and Lizzie," I said, moving forward to hug my sister and my nephew.

"Night Alpha," Lizzie said with a chuckle, she thinks she so funny sometimes,

"Night Uncle Billy," AJ said hugging me really tight, I think he was scared I could feel it coming off of him.

Me, Sam and EJ headed up to the tower, and what I didn't expect next was waking up in the morning holding onto Sam and EJ on my other side. I can just imagine what the guys would say about this, thank god I have the curtains covering my bed this would be weird to explain to everyone.

EJ isn't as brave as you think, yes he's a mind reader but hearing the minds in the forrest along with house elfs was disconcerting for him, he hasn't learned how to turn it off, like me and Carlie have learned, even Papa Edward hasn't learned to turn it off, but he's a Vampire and doesn't need sleep like we do.

Sam was able to walk up to her room and to change into pajama's but she was not able to stop the shaking and eventually phased while running down the stairs. I wasn't listening into anybody's mind because well I was trying to relax and I had a shield over EJ's mind, but I felt her phase. And then there she was at the foot of my bed in her full wolf form. I grabbed some extra pajamas and led her downstairs to the sitting room.

I have to admit it was weird petting her until she phased back to her human form, she was still shaking while I dressed her in my pajama's and seeing the amount of scars and Vampire bites she had was scary beyond words. It was then that I realized she has nightmares, varying from killing her mother, to eating Vampire bodies versus burning them all the way to just being lonely. I carried her up to my room and my bed and managed to fit her, EJ and me on the bed and closed the curtains.

The next day after I got like 2 hours of sleep thanks to not being able to move around with two other people sleeping in my bed. A black owl made it's way onto bed with a bundle of letters, they were from my family. While we were in Diagon Alley, Papa Edward bought an owl well 2 owls among the other books he bought too. Uncle Em bought one too, but he wanted to taste it not use it, it was funny because he bought it then went into a dark corner tried it and came back with a look of pure happiness, "hhmm tastes like chicken" was all he said before Aunt Rose slapped him.

I grabbed the letters that were addressed to all of us from various family members, along with a howler from none other than my mom. Oh great this will be just peachy oh dear who helped her make a howler.


	10. Howler & Love

Chapter 10 - Howler & Love

_William Brandon Black, WHY are sleeping in the same bed as SAMANTHA, are you insane, she imprinted on you, if I hear that she's pregnant you are dead mister. Please make better decisions, and I don't care if EJ's in the bed too, he shouldn't be there either, you need to be a better Alpha, NO sleeping with imprinters or imprintees that's the #1 rule. _

And it ended but not before waking up everybody in my room, oh god this is humiliating.

EJ got up and hugged me, because he knew I meant no harm.

Albus got up and pulled the curtains back to see EJ hugging my side, while Sam just looked shocked.

"Dang mate, sorry about that," Albus said

"It's alright Albus, I'm going to take these two to their rooms then we'll meet you downstairs," I said back

"Alright man," he replied.

I used a shield to go up the girls stairs, it was a miracle it worked because I had to knock on the door of her room to make sure it was alright to enter, until I saw Roxi down the hall.

"Roxi please if you don't mind helping Sam to get ready," I said just as Lysander opened the door.

"Sam," Lysander said, "Hey, I was wondering what happened to you, come in I won't bite, I don't know if you remember, but I've played with you once when I was like 6. We were..." Lysander kept talking while taking Sam's hand and leading her into the room, I had a feeling she was in safe hands and led my way back toward to my room so I could get dressed, when Roxi caught up with me at the bottom of the stairs,

"Hey Billy, I heard that howler man, I'm so sorry, who was that yelling?" Roxi asked

"It was my mom, she's been paranoid ever since my sister got pregnant, she's scared to lose us and to have more grandkids, she thinks she's still young, and since we aged slow, she likes to think we're still kids. I'm 43 yrs old in but I look like I'm 12," I ranted on shaking my head the whole time, "not to mention my dad took Alpha rights away from Lizzie and gave it to me, so there's an added burden, not to mention, Sam, she imprinted on me, I'm a bit obligated as Alpha and her imprintee to help her."

"That really does, suck," Roxi finally said, "but look you have friends man, don't keep all of this bottled up, imprint or not, I'm still here for you if you need me," Roxu said while pulling me into a hug then kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Roxi, I'll remember that," I said while I turned around and started to walk back up the stairs.

"Wait Billy, are you like effected by the whole imprint think like Lizzie is?" Roxi asked before I could retreat.

"No I'm not, but I still care for Sam, because well, she's been through a lot, I still want to be there for her, it's kind of my duty" I said while turning away at vampire speed.

_Great I'm so weird and desolate he doesn't even like me. What is the point of imprinting if the person who holds me together, doesn't even like me being around? OH CRAP HE CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_

_If you are listening, I'm sorry, I'll try not to bug you anymore._

_-_Sam thought while I was getting ready, which means she heard the whole thing, great just what I needed.

_Yo, Billy, what's up with Sam, she almost jumped out the window down here man._ EJ thought to me.

"Sam," I said in my normal voice, because well she could hear me, "If you try to jump out a window one more time I swear I will not show you the present I got for you," I ended with a sigh.

Before she could retort I was in front of her downstairs, holding her hand and leading her out to the great hall so we could get some food and blood, because I was burning like no man could understand, and yet I had a deer last night. Just great.

After breakfast, leading to her first class and then flitting down to mine, I was in dire need of blood.

_Lizzie, if your free, check the kitchen and ask for blood please for lunch, my thirst has gone through the roof. - _I projected to my sister who was in well the same class I was sitting in, Charms.

Charms was never my favorite class, but we (me and Lizzie) did well enough, we can soak up a lot of information, it doesn't help that when you have no age restriction on you because well your 43 and wizarding law doesn't apply to vampires or werewolves, and were U.S. citizens not British.

"Mr. Black, how are you fairing along with you pillow?" Prof. Newtman asked.

"Just fine, Sir, see," I said, while preforming the spell that would lead to me getting an Excellent in this class.

My next two classes before lunch weren't too bad, History of Magic and then Ancient Runes. It turns out Sam could read Ancient Runes, after she picked up my textbook at the house, and taught me a lot about the dead language. But overall the class along with History of Magic was a blur, thanks to my thirst.

Thank god, it's lunch time.


	11. AN: Teachers List

Chapter 11 - Professor List

Hogwarts Teachers: 

Charms: Filigen Newtman

Care of Magical Creatures: Rubius Hagrid

Herbology: Neville Longbottom (Head of Gryffindor House)

Transfiguration: Hestia Johnson (Head of Ravenclaw House)

Astronomy: Bronson the Centaur, Elliot Burns

Potions: Kevin Prince (Head of Slytherin House)

Defense against the Dark Arts: Cho

History of Magic: Bins the Ghost

Divination: Misty Trelawny

Ancient Runes: Ronald Willingby (Head of Hufflepuff House)


	12. Love of the Hunt

Chapter 12 - Love of the Hunt

Billy's POV

What I didn't expect at lunch when I got there was having us all one side, then the Potter's on our left then the Weasley's to your right. It was comforting but I felt trapped, I forgot to give the letters out during breakfast, so I handed them out during lunch. Momma Bella wrote to Sam, and well other than the howler I got this morning I didn't get anything else.

That was when a little house elf in a pink dress came up, she was a free house elf and made money working here at the school, she also used to work for a house where she had to make clothes for the children, so she always had something nice to wear and it was always in fashion.

"Hi Binky," Lizzie said almost jumping up and down, "I brought something for you." And she handed the little house elf a pile of gifts for her, which she of course picked out with Sam and Alice. As much as Sam was scared to go shopping, she slowly picked up on the excitement, but she didn't like to go shopping with Alice again.

"Oh My Gosh, thank you Lizzie, you really shouldn't have, where did you get all these gifts from?" Binky asked in utter joy and shock.

"Oh here and there but only the best for our favorite house elf." Lizzie said with a happy grin on her face.

Binky was the only house elf in Hogwarts brave enough to bring us cups of blood when we asked for it, of course she brought it by the pitcher and we never asked her how she got the animals blood, until I looked in her mind, she drains the blood of pigs, cows and various animals we eat through the day and saves it for us. She combines the blood which let me tell you the combination is infectious. I tried it once for Uncle Jazz and Em and well, lets just say when they go off on long hunting trips they mix up their preys blood.

"Well thank you for the gifts, they're always welcomed and you really mustn' spend so much money on me. Well anyway here are the drinks you requested, I brought extra for Billy here," Binky finished.

"Thank you Binky, you have no idea how much I've been suffering," I finished while grabbing the tray from the tiny house elf and slipping her 100 pounds. I would've given her wizard money but that's too suspicious, she could always go to Gringgotts to exchange her money, because well she was free and had a vault there.

"Thank you Billy, now you kids drink and eat up I'll see you around," Binky ended and disappeared.

I handed out the cups and poured out more when needed. Me and Sam drank the most, I'm not sure why she needed to but AJ was blocking her thoughts. Normally, a shield doesn't work against me, since I could always push them away, but today I couldn't push AJ's shield away it was almost like he did not want me in her mind and she did not want me in her mind.

"Sam, we have more time with lunch and since we drank more than we ate, mind taking a walk with me on the grounds?" I asked with a smile hoping she got my eagerness to want to comfort her.

"Uh, um, yeah okay," she finally answered, she was stalling and it annoyed me that she was.

We stood up and headed out of the Great Hall and out the doors and to the grounds, none of us saying a word and each time I tried to grab her hand, she would move hers away.

Sam's POV

I don't know why he asked me to come out here, I don't even know why he's talking to me. I'm in pain my body much shut itself down and just well its blocking a lot of things. AJ was telling me he felt it and was wondering what happened, while we were in Transfiguration. I told him everything, from phasing, to Billy seeing me naked to sleeping in his bed with EJ to the howler from Nessie, to his conversation with Roxi.

AJ said he'd help with the shield problem, because I was overall just hurt and in pain, and I wanted to run so bad. He told me not to worry I could run the moment we got out of our last class when we go hunting, and I intended to run to 'blow off steam" as I heard Mom (Bella) say to Dad (Edward) before. I'm glad they adopted me, I feel loved and well Happy, not right now, but it's a spark that's keeping me together. Especially after the letter I got from both of them and Leah, along with a single paw print on one letter.

"Sam, I'm sorry about what you heard me telling Roxi, I really am, I was annoyed at my mom for that howler and I'm really going to give her some of my two cents when I get back for Christmas Holiday, but please do forgive me, and please let me in your head, I can't read you, I can't help ease the pain, nothing, please put the shield down, and stop blocking me." Billy finally pleaded after pulling me into a tight hug.

I felt myself getting hot and I felt my eyes turning red again, I was upset, I imprinted on him and he was my best friend, but he hurt me, bad.

I couldn't speak, I just cried.

Once the sobs slowed down I finally spoke, "Billy, look, I know I imprinted on you and I'm so sorry, I'm 150 yrs old and your like 43. I don't expect you to help me all the time or be there for me when I'm scared, I can always cry myself to sleep I would've settled down and faced my fears last night. I don't always need you there to hold my hand, I've been through more than you have and I'm older than you, I'll handle it, I'll get stronger."

"I want to help you, I know I can't imprint, let alone be an imprintee, but I'm your Alpha, I'm here to help you with anything, your so full of love, and you give me dose after dose after dose each time I help you. It's a relief to feel love and admiration coming from you for me, I know for a fact that even though I'll never fully be able to return what you feel for me completely I'm going to try, because you're just adorable and your mine. Roxi is my friend, we've been friends since last year, sure she's my ex-girlfriend, but there is nothing there but friendship, like what my Dad has Momma Bella. Please forgive me Samantha?" Billy pleaded holding me tighter, this time I could feel his body grow colder, rather than it's normal warm feeling.

I still couldn't talk, because well I'm still crying, but I nodded, and that's when I felt it, the strange electrical pulse surge through my warm body and his cool body. We're normally the same temperature but today that's not the case. It just felt right to be in his arms right now and I wasn't about to lose that ever, and he called me his, like I belonged to him, do I really?

Billy's POV

The moment I felt her nod her head against my chest, that's when I felt it, the electrical surge between Sam and me and then I heard her thoughts and I was able to use my empath powers to sooth her and calm her down with love and care and serenity.

"Yes you are mine and I am yours," I said answering her thoughts.

She raised her head and smiled at me, her eyes the beautiful blue that I love so much, while mine just kept turning different shade, one after the other. Until she raised her fingers to my cheek.

"I think your chocolate brown is perfect right now," she said with a coy smile on her face.

I can't believe I never saw this in the future, I can never see her future just her past, I want to know what it is that blocks me from her future, what type of magic does this. Aunt Alice can see the future of her loved ones and yet I can't, Elizabeth can see her future and yet when I try even when I try to read her mind I can't see it.

But right now at this moment the utter joy and feeling I feel is never going away, I've finally fallen in love, with the girl who imprinted on me, how weird can this life get for me.

.......................

After my last class of the day, I teleported to Sam's class, she wasn't shocked to see me just well she was content. We walked with EJ behind us talking with Hugo and Lily. She was still a shaken up about last night, but I sent her some calm feelings which worked because she was more animated talking with the boys afterwards.

We went up to the tower to change into well clothes that would be fitted for hunting, jeans and a wife beater for me, the funny thing is that the tank top was bought from American Eagle, it had the symbol on it and everything. Sometimes I wish I had something like Hanes or Fruit of the Loom, but Aunt Alice refuses to allow it in the house. And let me tell you, because of my dad's wolf gene well I was starting to grow, I could see as I walked out down the stairs to meet Sam out side the portrait waiting for me with EJ.

Sam's POV

Me and EJ were waiting for Billy, to change his clothes, and then we were heading down the Great Hall to grab some food before heading over to Hagrid's hut. I was wearing a simple sundress, something easy for me to slip on and slip off, along with these really cute shoes Alice bought for me. I knew I wasn't going to wearing them much in the forest so I wanted to wear them around because they were cute. I may not like clothes shopping but I love shoes.

EJ was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt and sandals. I was looking at the various portraits that were talking or drinking or singing, and the fat lady who was humming to her self for no reason. That was when the portrait swung open and Billy walked out. He was I don't even know what he was, but he looked so incredibly mouth wateringly hot. He had Gibaurd jeans and a tight AE wife beater, not to mention he wasn't wearing underwear and his jeans were low and the beater was tight I saw that 'V' men have when they're just ripped. His muscled arms at his sides until he saw me, staring at him again, and I blushed like no tomorrow at the expression on his face along with the fact that I was caught staring so close to his area. But I swear he is so handsome, and he does not look like he's 12 at all. He's 5'11" for crying out loud, he's growing way too fast for my liking because I'm at 5'9" without these heels on.

He crossed his arms as he walked up to me and EJ, something he picked up from his dad, and raised his eyebrows at me with a grin on his face. I just wanted to kiss him so bad thinking so many things that well somebody my physical age should no be thinking, but I couldn't help it, I was so drawn to him and I've been alive for hundreds of years.

"Um will you two please STOP!" EJ finally said after hitting his breaking point, I just blushed more while Billy pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Tell anybody about this and you're so dead Edward," Billy threatened, "now lets go."

We walked into the Great Hall to find Lizzie in a dress as well but her's was a spaghetti strap where mine had sleeves, I still had scars on my body I'd rather kept covered. AJ was wearing something similar to EJ and Hyp was wearing cargo shorts with a tank top. Not as top of the line, but I think Lizzie picked it out for him because of our hunting trips.

We ate some human food and then got up and left to head out to Hagrid's Hut. We were met by his enormous brother Grawmp, who was sitting by the house playing with a three headed dog. I just looked on in amazement, I've never seen one before just heard stories about them having to guard the underworld in Greek Mythology.

"Hey Grawmp, where's Hagrid?" Lizzie kind of shouted to him.

"Oh hey kids, sorry bout tha' Grawmp can you take Fluffy back to his area please?" Hagrid also sort of shouted.

"Uh Huh" was all the giant said before walking off with fluffy in tow.

"Alrigh you kids ready," Hagrid said looking a bit too excited.

"Hello, you're right on time," Bronson said from beside Hagrid's hut, and we made our way towards him along with Hagrid.

"Ah nice to see you Bronson, How're things in the forest these days?" Hagrid asked.

"We are fine, there are no new discoveries nor are there any problems at the moment." Bronson replied.

"Er right, well I'll leave you kids here, please be back before 6pm you still have studies to take care of," Hagrid instructed before heading off back into his hut.

"Now, I know William and Elizabeth, I don't know the rest of you," Bronson finally said.

"Right, these two are me and Lizzie's twin nephews, the one with green eyes is Edward, we call him EJ, the one with blue eyes is Alec we call him AJ. Next to me is Samantha, she's older than all of us here and of course, Scorpius we just found out he's a shape shifter/werewolf." Billy said keeping eye contact on Bronson until he said my name and looked down at me before looking back at the huge centaur.

"Samantha, your eyes are legend in Ireland, I do not mean to pry, but what brought you to kill a unicorn?" Bronson asked me.

I'll admit I was a bit shaky to respond, but with Billy next to me and the rest of the family there I responded.


	13. Centaurs, Werewolves & Love

Chapter 13 - Centaurs, Werewolves & Love

"I was 6 yrs old, like I looked 6 yrs old and it was 6 yrs after my birth, I was hungry, I craved blood and meat a lot as a child, I attacked a lot of creatures, some tasted good others not so much. My caretaker at the time the fairies let me roam where ever I wanted, just as long as at night I was there in the forest to protect them. Which I did, because well they gave me shelter when I needed it, I was young, I thought I was being loved, but I wasn't because my eyes were constantly glowing red. One day I was thirsty beyond all words and a Unicorn came accross my path, it was so beautiful and I tried so hard not to get too excited, so I walked slowly towards it, and it allowed me to pet it. What happened next was like a blur, the moment I pet it I felt its warmth, I felt the blood pulsing through it's veins, I bit into the creature in my human form, something I've never done before, and I drank but it was spicy and hot and not soothing my thirst so i realesed the creature and spit out its blood. I took my shirt off and covered the wound and applied herbs I knew that worked on wounds for hit. I am very sorry I bit, and I did try to nurse back to health, and I managed to, after an hour the unicorn got up and left, but not before leaving this scar on my chest," I finally finished and pulled down the sleeve on my dress to show part of the scar that was left by the unicorn.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. I believe that's how the muggle saying goes," Bronson finally added, "you were very wise to heal it's wound, I know the scar has healed and the small amount of blood you did drink is about to leave your body for good, I therefore implore you not to attack any unicorns, as what happened to Samantha might happen to you. Now if you'll please turn into wolves let us be on our way so I can show you your new hunting ground and introduce you to the two centaur tribes living in the forest." Bronson finally ended.

"Ok, seriously before we go and phase, I'm warning all you couples, think anything what so ever about each other and I swear I'm going to attack you," EJ finally said.

"Edward, shut up and go change to phase." was Billy said.

Billy kissed my hand, and my cheek and forehead before walking off towards a big tree. I followed Lizzie to another tree where we pretty much stripped and were about to phase, when she notice my scars.

"Oh My Gosh, Sam," Lizzie exclaimed, "wow, I'm so sorry they're all over your torso and back and arms, and thighs, are you okay sweety?" She asked

"I'm fine Sam really, their battle scars, from my years of fighting Vampires and Wolves it's not easy especially when I was young, but I've mastered it and I don't get scars anymore. It's okay, I've learned to live with them." was all I said before phasing, and Lizzie followed.

We walked together in front of Bronson, he rubbed an arrow on himself and wrapped it with a leather pouch and put it in his bow then fired. "Follow the scent of the pouch it'll lead you to my tribe." he said before running off into the woods in the opposite direction of where he fired the arrow.

_Alright, you heard the guy, it's a hunting exercise lets go!_ - Billy thought

We ran and followed the scent of the leather and of him, until we stopped dead because the scents crossed each other, he was really playing tricks with us.

_It's slightly to the left-_ I thought

_How can you be sure_? Hyp thought

_Because the arrow was made of a special wood that is only found near streams, I don't hear to smell a stream near by, and the wood here doesn't smell like that wood. -_ I replied for him.

_We're not splitting up this forest is dangerous me and Lizzie know that first hand _- Billy said, _we're going to go with Sam's instincts, she's right about the wood, because I've seen them make it before._ he finished before we ran off in the direction slightly to the left.

We ran for another mile before we found the arrow and a line of centaurs in front of us.

Bronson came out and was clapping his hands, "So how did you figure out the criss cross," he asked.

Billy phased into his human form, and he was naked, I just whined and closed my eyes along with turning my head down.

"Sam here," he pointed his hand to me, " had the scent of the wood from your arrow, she knew it only grew near streams or rivers and we weren't near it, so we followed the faint scent of the wood, where the leather started to grow and we ended up here." Billy finished.

"haha, good good, you really are true hunters now, Billy would you like to remain in your human form or would you like to be a wolf?" Bronson asked.

"If it's alright I'll return to my wolf form, Sam here is my future mate, being naked around her doesn't help our teenage thoughts" he finished and I knew my eyes were starting to glow red from embarrassment.

Once they were full red I opened my eyes and yeah they were red, I could see it through Billy's mind.

_Sorry Love, I didn't mean to embarrass you_ - Billy thought

_It's okay I'll get you back later_ - I thought to him and EJ and AJ let out a barking laugh

We followed the centaurs to the beginning of one village where everyone was told to look at us and our fur to not kill or harm us because students at Hogwarts. Once that was done, we ran with Bronson for about 5-6 miles where we got to another line of centaurs all with their bows raised and pointing at us.

"Bronson, my brother is that you," another centaur asked.

"It is I, Samuel, and I have brought the students from Hogwarts," he said.

Samuel walked form out of the line he had blonde hair and brown fur and he was well he was kind of cute.

Billy shot me a look a shock, _what he is a little if he were human I'd flirt with him _I thought.

Lizzie just laughed so did EJ and AJ and Billy just kept shaking his head.

Samuel finally smiled, and came up to me, "Ah the rumors are true the red eyed white wolf is here and is real, it's a pleasure to meet you miss, my name is Samuel, I am the leader of this tribe, these are my hunters." he said pointing to the line.

He turned around and led us the the village that was behind the line of centaurs and we stood at the front of the entrance, never going in. A young centaur boy walked up to us and he went straight to me and started to pet my fur. "You're soft and cuddly" he said while giving me a big hug. After that other children came up to use and started petting us and hugging our fur. One accidentally stepped EJ's paw and he whined a little, nothing but curse words could be heard coming from his brain.

After a while, Billy backed away from the young centaurs and phased behind us. "Thank you Bronson and Samuel, but please, we are in need of a hunt," he said rather firm yet pleading.

Bronson nodded his head and he and Samuel led us out of the tiny village where the small children waved to us.

We went south back towards the school and then west to the area beyond Hagrid's hut, that was until we smelled it, a molded like smell.

"If you smell the molded smell that's where the hunting boundary is, we understand you're able to control your hunting urges, the werewolves will not so please stay cautious and stay away from them when the full moon comes along. We'll leave you to it then, see you around," Bronson said while him and Samuel turned around to head to their villages.

...........

Billy's POV

It's been a while since the hut and well everything seems to be going okay, until I found out Sam's not a virgin. I mean yeah she's older than me I'm not really worried about that too much, but still she's older than me. I think you could say I'm conflicted. Ever since the first hunting trip we've decided that the boys hunt on their owns and the girls on their own, it was just safer because well the Lizzie would get pissed when she'd let slip the conversations her and Hyp would have, and of course Sam would get embarrassed when I would let slip some of the fantasies I had of her. Overall it was strange.

I did give her the gift I promised her, which I think she loved, she sounded and felt like she was excited. It was a bracelet that my dad taught me how to make, out of leather, I think it made an impression, because she rarely takes it off.

"Ugh if I have to keep wearing slacks and a tie and this shirts I think I'm going to puke or better yet I can't wait to burn it." EJ said while sitting down for dinner, in his well more relaxed clothes. Nobody was fond of the uniform for the school, from the robes to the suit well lets just say in our days we never had to be bothered by such things, nowadays well it's so annoying.

Sam and Lizzie went hunting before having dinner, so I haven't seen either of them since I walked Sam up to the tower after her last class. Of course a lot of the older students were pissed that I could teleport around school, when they couldn't apparate on school campus or grounds. It got to the point where I just ran instead because teleporting was making me more enemies and the number rule is to not make yourself obvious amongst the students.

I started eating chicken when two other wolves came to sit at our table with Lily.

"Hey Billy," Lily said, "These are some of my friends from Slytherin, this is Marci Finnegan and her twin brother Abel, they wanted to sit with us tonight, I hope you don't mind," she ended.

"No Lily it's cool, well I'm Billy, these are my nephews EJ and AJ and of course you know Scorpius, Sam and Lizzie should be here shortly." I said while shaking their hands.

"Thanks for having us Billy," Marci said, "My older brother Sean was almost sure you wouldn't let us anywhere near your family or friends. But I'm glad we can all be friends,"

"Hogwarts is a neutral zone, of course I'll protect my family and friends, but here we're friends as well, there's no need to draw lines or boundaries. I'm honored to be your friend," I said to Marci, who just smiled and Abel, well he looked shock.

"Spoken like a true leader," Sam said while taking a seat next to me, "Hi Marci, Abel, how're ya'll doing with the assignment from Johnson?"

"It's brutal, I remember me Dad saying that if I can't pass Transfugration I'm a basic idiot and that I might as well not even go back to school after my first year. So of course I'm going to try and prove him wrong, I've been getting help when I can from my older brother and Lily and Hugo." Abel responded.

"Well if you need more help, I'll be more than happy to help you," Sam said, "What do you think EJ, AJ?"

"Yeah we'll see," EJ said, AJ just nodded his head because he was in the middle of drinking pumpkin juice.

_Wow, her scars are really wow, I've never seen that many on a person in my entire life, vampire bites, and claw marks.... - _Abel thought.

And I stiffened and glared at him so did EJ. "Abel, please, watch your thoughts around me," I said to low for human ears, and he looked at me with shock on his face. And that's when AJ put a shield around his mind but not Marci, she seemed more like the leader then her older brother who was a 4th year.

_She's really hott, I mean I know she's with Billy and all but dang I wish I could get with her, I'm sure she's experienced with how she was walking in those shoes..... - _Michael Taylor, a 5th year in Hufflepuff thought, along with 20 other guys in the Great Hall.

_I knew she was part Veela, look at how many guys are staring at her, omg I need to talk to her ask if she's been practiced in the arts... - _Dominique thought, and that was sweet bliss, because we forgot to tell Sam, Dominique and her siblings were part Veela on their moms side.

_Hey Uncle Billy, I can't block all the male population of this school, you're going to have to turn it off for a while or else -_ AJ thought to me, and I nodded my head slightly before I took off my robe and wrapped it around Sam.

I didn't care if she was cold or not I just wanted to boys to stop thinking about her hair, and legs and whatever was showing through her dress that Aunt Alice bought her.

"I'm not cold Billy," Sam said, but wrapped the robe around her anyway.

Sam's POV

This is going to be a long night for me and well everybody, there's a big test coming up for Defense against the dark arts and the professor pushes us to the brinks, I was so nervous and frustrated in class today I started vibrating. I'm just happy EJ was there, he distracted me by throwing images of Billy at me. Of course I relaxed right away, but I got too relax and ended up day dreaming in class.

"Ms. Cullen, Cullen, hello, earth to Cullen..." Prof. Prince kept calling.

"Oh, huh, what?" I responded, can you believe that, I blanked out.

_The answer is four -_ EJ put into my head. "Oh, four Sir, sorry about that I was thinking of my homework for the evening." I tried to cover up unsuccessfully.

"Yes, well, day dreaming is nothing good and just for that a 4ft essay on the reasons why each curse is considered dangerous and why there is need to develop a new shield against these curses," Prof. Prince went on, before the class was dismissed, "Oh and it's due next class session."

There was of course groans and moans throughout the class as we walked out, "I'm so sorry guys, I was about to burst through my skin (_literally) _if I didn't relax," I apologized to some of my friends, the rest of the class just glared at me.

"Well look at it this way," Lysander went on, "we can either study in the library or in the common room, what do you think?" I swear this girl should've been in Ravenclaw like her brother but she loved being in Gryffindor.

"Common room sounds good, I'll meet you up there after dinner, you okay with that EJ?" I asked turning to him, to find Billy right behind me holding my hand, I didn't even notice him grab my hand.

"Uh, we'll see, I know AJ wanted to compare notes for charms, but we'll go over it during dinner." EJ answered.

So tonight me and Lysander will be going over our notes and then coming out with outlines, Billy offered to help, only if we asked. He knows how independent I am so he doesn't try to help me often except when I really needed it.

Although an upside did happen while me and Lizzie were hunting. Lizzie wanted to hunt Vamp style and me well had my favorite Jimy Choo's on so there was no way I was going into the forest to hunt as a human. So I tied a dirty old shirt to my leg just in case I needed to phase.

While we were hunting, we came accross the scent of the chocolate, the sweetest scent in the whole world. So we ran towards it, I phased because i wanted to devour the beast in my human form, so did Lizzie who took her shirt of and threw it onto the forest floor.

As we closed in on the beasts, we jumped into the trees, crouched down on the branches, watching the giant spiders below. There was two of them and they were wrapping up a couple of doe's to eat, we'd probably eat those afterwards. We looked at each other and counted to three with our fingers, then jumped down on to the spiders, and bit into it's skin and started to suck. It literally tastes just like spiders, the venom has no effect on us yet the taste is sweet bliss. After the spiders we went for the doe's, not as good as the sweetness of the spiders but just as satisfying.

After we drank we disposed of the bodies and ran to where Lizzie tossed her shirt off, and I phased back to where I stowed my clothes in a the trunk of a tree.

Like I said the upside of the whole day, I replayed it for Billy when we got to dinner, after he covered me with his robe. Later I found out it was because a lot of people were staring at me and ogling over my dress and well body. I'd have to talk to him about that.

.............


	14. Visions of the Past and Future

Chapter 14 - Visions of the Past & Future

Lizzie's POV

"Yeah, sweet weekend I love the weekends," I said while laying back down on the blanket we had spread out in front of the Black Lake.

Scorpius laughed next to me and I turned to him raising my eyebrow at him, "Sorry, sweetie, it's only the weekend I'm counting down til summer," he said with a big smile on his face, my favorite smile that doesn't get him into trouble.

I just shrugged my shoulders and lied back down on the blanket staring up into the sky, when it happened, a vision.

(Future)

"_Hello Carlie, dear, this must be Charlie, your youngest daughter," Aro said to Carlie, Alec, Momma Bella and Kendy._

"_Hello Aro, it's nice to see you again," Carlie responded._

_.........._

_(Past)_

_Aro, Alec, Demitri and Felix were in front of us in the Black Forest._

"_William, it's so nice to see you and EJ and AJ again, along with you Elizabeth and is this a new addition?" Aro spoke to us. _

"_Yes this is my mate, Samantha Cullen, this is Aro, Demitri and Felix, of the Volturi," he replied._

"_Yes pleased to meet you Samantha," Aro responded holding his hand out for Sam to shake._

_Sam stepped forward to touch his hand, but only to let him kiss it then released it after he went on the ground crumpled in pain, and Sam's eyes went red. _

"_I'm sorry," Sam said while Billy got into a protective stance in front of her._

"_It's alright child, you have lived a long life, I believe you are responsible for killing some of my guards that strayed far off the hunting ground. But no matter it was years ago and we do what we can to survive, but the idea of killing and eating a Vampire is what caused my pain, because it was your pain, I am humbled by your life child," Aro said after waving off Demitri and Felix._

"_Yes well what do we owe this visit, Aro, I don't want to be mean, but we are currently hunting and we are at school," Billy said to Aro trying to keep his cool._

"_Yes, young William, you are very much like your Grandfather Edward, to the point," Aro said while tapping his head, "we just wanted to see how little EJ and AJ were doing, I've grown attached to them and I wanted to visit them, as did Alec." he finished, while the boys looked and William and he nodded and they ran to their father, whose eyes were red again. _

_When they noticed this they hugged him quickly then backed away, towards me. _

"_Well I don't mean to be rude, Aro, but this is a school and a magical one at that, and the creatures that live here are not keen to visitors, neither is the school. Please in the future, go through the proper channels for the school, we are under their protection, and it is only best to obey their wishes." Billy said cautiously, " but if you'll excuse us we've gone over our allotted hunting time and must be getting back to the castle to eat human food instead." _

"_Yes, yes, you are right, I'll remember that next time child, well it was in deed nice to see you again little ones, and nice meeting you, Samantha, see you all soon," Aro said with a smile on his face, then turning around and disappearing into the forest._

_......._

_(Future)_

"_Aro, Marcus, Cauis I would like to request to leave the guard to live with my wife and daughter. I feel terrible for missing out on my aging of my two older sons, and I don't want to miss that chance with my daughter, please." Alec asked cautiously while kneeling before the brothers and the wives. _

_......._

_(Future)_

"_We have decided that you cannot leave the guard," Cauis said looking smug about it. _

"_You are of course, more than welcome to live here Alec and Carlie, and raise Charlie here, in the castle in the walls of Volterra," Aro said now with a smile on his face. _

"_Thank you for the offer," Carlie said now._

_Charlie looked into her mothers eyes, with tears streaming out of them, tears of blood and her eyes went red and she looked at Aro and Cauis and set them on fire. Carlie put up her shield around her family and Jane. When Felix and Demitri and Marcus and the wives started to attack them, Charlie just set them on fire, and eventually the whole building then the city. _

_....._

_(Future)_

_Bella, Carlie, Alec, Kendy, Charlie and Jane in a porche driving through Europe to Paris then to the airport.._

_......_

"Lizzie, are you okay, that was along vision, is everything alright?" Scorpius asked, shaking my shoulder lightly.

I sat up and looked over at Billy who was looking at me from the side, nodding his head. I looked at EJ who was in front of me.

"When Lizzie, Billy, When?" EJ asked.

"In 2 hours" Billy said in a whisper that only we could hear, from his calmness I knew he knew this was coming.

Billy and Sam stood up from the tree where they were watching the lake and Sam was sketching things of her past and came to sit next to us.

"Momma will be fine, so will everyone else," he said as we all sat done.

"Carlie and Alec are coming here tomorrow, to tell EJ and AJ what happened, Momma and Pops will also come with Aunt Alice and Carlisle to discuss what this means." He finished while we sat around in a loose circle to not draw attention to each other.

Before we could continue a white figure ran out of the Black Forest and stopped in front of us. It's eyes were pitch black and from the looks of it, it was a male vampire.


	15. Finally a Good Fight

Chapter 15 - Finally a Good Fight

Sam's POV

The Vampire that ran out of the forest stopped in front of us with rage in it's eyes. It started to run away towards one of the students, but not before AJ put up his shield that immideatly stopped the creature in its path. It bounced off the shield making a sound of loud thunder, that made everybody outside scream and he landed into the lake.

I immediatly phased, as did Scorpius while Lizzie, Billy, EJ and AJ stayed in their human form. We stood in a semi-circle facing the lake, waiting for the Vampire to come back out. What we didn't expect was a giant squid to be flying out of the lake towards us. Billy shot up into the air and put a shield about as big as the squid and it hit the shield and then he threw it back into the lake, but while he was in the air, the Vampire walked out with 3 others.

Just then, other wolves were next to us, I looked at them and they nodded their heads and I nodded mine, and then I heard their thoughts.

_It's me Marci, Abel, Sean, Casandra and Aaron, we don't know what happened but we wanted to kill some vamps, but it's not the full moon. - _Marci thought

_Its okay, pay attention, you know how to fight so keep that in mind these aren't new borns, their new, but the tall guy with the muscles is strong, he's out for blood. - _I said back.

_They're here because they heard about the Volturi being destroyed, I guess my timing was off, sorry guys, but look out they really are out for blood and they want us dead, they've been watching us and they're part of the guard. -_ Billy thought to all of us, well I think it was because we all nodded our heads while his hands lit on fire and it looked like he grew 4 more inches in that moment.

"Well well, what do we have here brothers," the girl with red hair said, looking at us with red eyes.

"Looks like a group of vampire, wolfe, human hybrids and if my nose is telling me correctly, Children of the moon, behind them," Said another vamp with tattoos down half of his face and then his whole body, he had black eyes and was thirsty.

"Leave now and we won't kill you," Billy said through a loud thunderous voice, I never thought he had.

"No dear child, we're here for revenge, the Volturi said we were to attack you the moment we got the signal, which we did about 30 minutes ago." the taller one with all the strength said this time.

"What is going on over here, Mr. Black?" Prof. McGonnagall and the rest of the faculty said with their wands out pointed to the vampires, who started laughing at them.

While their guards were down, Billy sent a fire ball at ones legs and I jumped over him at the female, Cassandra followed me.

AJ kept a shield between the fight and the teachers, to stop them from getting hurt and himself as well.

Lizzie and EJ attacked the tattooed guy with all their might.

Billy and the tall guy were circling each other, occasionally running into each other where Billy would swipe and take a chunk of his chest or legs with him, but the vampire was strong and he would push Billy aside who would just stand his ground even more.

Marci, Scorpius, Abel, Sean and Aaron attacked the other two, who went down faster than we though and they threw the debris into piles. Me and Casandra took the girl down after a while because she just fed it was harder to bring her down.

Billy and the taller guy were all that was left, and that was when Billy's eyes went red, and he threw off his shirt and shorts in the blink of an eye and phased into a with eyes still red and this time he was bigger than before. And he launched him self at the vampire and while EJ went from behind and pinned down his hands while AJ used a shield to keep them down, and Billy tore off his head with his mouth and I ran and got his legs.

We ran the pieces to the pile and Billy lifted his paw and a fireball hit the pile and it lit on fire, the rest of us ran back to where the faculty was.

Billy on the other hand grabbed picked up his clothes by his mouth, went behind a tree, but not before licking a scratch I got on my shoulder. He came back in his human form dressed in his pants and shirt he took off before phasing, the other werewolves including myself weren't so lucky.

"Mr. Black, to my office NOW!" Prof. McGonnagall said with shock and fury in her eyes.

I followed everyone up to the office still in my wolf form, "Ms. Cullen, will you and Casandra and Marci please go to the girls bathroom, Binky is going to bring you some clothes from your rooms, the same goes for you boys, now go please," Prof. McGonnagall said while still walking.

"Prof. please can I wait for Sam to and then head up to your office?" Billy asked.

"Yes that's fine," she answered while still walking with EJ, AJ and Lizzie in tow.

I went into the bathroom and phased right when I walked in, as did Casandra and Marci. Casandra was tal,l she was a 5th yr at school, she was in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

"Hi, I'm Casandra Smith, I'm Marci's older cousin, and your Samantha Cullen, correct?" she asked very polite.

"Yup, nice to meet you, so how do you feel with phasing in the middle of the day?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It was amazing, I'll tell you that, I never thought I'd be able to do it, and to be honest I'm happy it happened, we saw Scorpius change, and I wanted to as well. And next thing you know we changed. I think you guys are contagious, because this has never happened to us before," She finished with a wild grin on her face. She was beautiful, more than Marci, and her brother Aaron. She had flowing auburn hair that went down her back to her hips, which never effected her fur like it did for the boys. Although Billy always kept his hair long to his shoulders. AJ and EJ preferred theirs cut as did Sean, Aaron and Scorpius.

After a couple more minutes, there was a pop inside the bathroom with Binky holding bundles of clothes for us three. "Now here are yours Ms. Cullen, and for you Ms. Smith, and you Ms. Finnegan her are your clothes, I wasn't sure what would be appropriate for the occasion of getting into trouble or congratulations so I picked out something neutral," Binky said with her finger on her cheek watching us dress, looking over her outfit choice. She on the other hand was wearing what looked like a smaller version of the latest Michael Koors creation from his fall line. I only know this because Lizzie was pouring over an issue of Vogue next to me.

"I think you should meet my Aunt Alice Binky, I think the two of you would love each other. Alice loves to go shopping it's well her favorite thing in the world, I'm sure you can swap interests," I said with a smile on my face, and Binky just jumped up and down in joy, "You bet I will," is all she said before running out the door.

Cassandra and Marci exchanged a look with me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

After we were dressed we headed out into the hall, where the boys were waiting for us along with Billy.

I walked straight to him and hugged him while secretly feeling for any scraps or wounds.

"I'm fine, I promise, I'll show you later when we're done with the Headmistresses," he said while kissing my head.

"Hi, sorry I know you saw us in our wolf form, but I'm Aaron Smith, Cassie's younger brother, I'm a 3rd yr," he said with a happy smile on his face, and I shook his hand as we walked up the stone steps, "It's so cool to finally meet you, we were actually going to like sacrifice a cow just to actually see you," he finished and Billy grabbed me tighter to his side.

"I'm flattered but please I'm not like a God or anything so there's no need to treat me as such," I said scolding him for thinking so ignorantly and buried my face in Billy's chest.

"I'm so sorry Sam, Aaron, is a bit of an idiot, he gets it from my mom's side of the family," she said giving him a reproving look and he shrunk to the back to walk with Sean.

"I'm Sean, Abel and Marci's older brother, and I too apologize for my idiot cousin, I'm related to him and Cassandra through their dad," Sean said before he slapped Aaron.

"So who's like in charge while you're in school?" Billy asked with more than just authority in his voice.

Cassandra looked back at Marci, then at Sean.

"You're in charge of us," Marci said looking bemused, "When we bowed to you in the beginning of term it was because we knew you were Alpha, therefore we acknowledged you as our leader and that we answer to you while we are in school. I'm second in line to take over of the Colony when my father dies, therefore I report to you." She finished just as we stepped in through the door.

Billy's POV

Other than the shock of hearing what I just heard, the wolves never really divulged that piece of information to me, or it could be because I tend to turn off the mind reading a lot, since I get all worked up around Sam, I can't always keep listening to her during the day or night because then well I'd get way too distracted.

As we walked through the door the portraits of the old headmasters were all talking at once only two weren't talking to anybody, Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape. The heads of the houses were in the room as well standing around a cat on Prof. McGonnagall's desk. Lizzie eyes were glazed over while touching a couple of instruments in office out of boredom.

AJ was watching sitting on the with a shield around him and EJ was sitting next to Lizzie smiling at what he was hearing from her and probably the others around him.

"This is monsterous in all my years I never would have allowed these type of creatures into the school..." one argued

"...these are students they have magic and they deserve the best education..."

"You call these students, werewolves that now can change when there is no full moon, vampire, animagi and human cross breeds....."

Just then the cat transformed into Prof. McGonnagall, she sat turned around and looked up at Prof. Dumbledore and nodded her head.

"Silence please, Minerva, thank you for your patience," the portrait said looking down at her before turning his eyes to everyone else.

"Please explain how is it that you survived the attack from the vampires?" Prof. Dumbledore asked looking down on us over his glasses.

Since everybody including the wolves were looking to me, and the simple fact that I'm the well Alpha here I had to speak and pretty much let out my dirty little secret.

"Like you all know, my father is a shapeshifter and my mother is half-vampire half-human. My nephews are mostly vampire and shifter more than they are human, meaning that they do have venom and one bite can turn you. And are new friends are all werewolves born from parents who are both werewolves, until this day they have never been able to make the transformation in the middle of the day. Samantha here is special, she's mostly shapeshifter but she's also part Veela." I paused and took deep breath before continuing and moving forward towards the faculty and the desk. I still holding Sam's hand and sending calming waves to her, not to mentions she looked completely stunning the dress and shoes Binky picked out and her eyes were still red.

"I have been designated by my father who is the Alpha of his pack back in America to be in charge of my siblings and nephews here. Prior to that it was my sister Elizabeth who held the title. As you know Vampires have mates, someone they cannot live without, Samantha is my mate, Scorpius is Elizabeth's. With Samantha in my life I'm able to control my anger and focus my thoughts. We all have the power, strength and agility that Vampires do, as a shapeshifter that only takes on one form, we have all the strength that werewolves do, Samantha though has venom in her teeth and claws because of the Veela in her. As you know Vampires have gifts that make them powerful. My family the Cullen's, have some of those gifts. I have an Aunt who can see the future her mate is an empath who can sense and control emotions, my grandfather can read minds, my grandmother is a shield against mental attacks, my great grandfather is immune to blood which enables him to be a doctor, my other Uncle has super strength. My mother can project her thoughts into your mind, and there's nothing you can do to keep her out because she needs physical touch to do so. My older sister can read and control minds along with having a shield that can protect against mental, magical and physical attacks, her husband has the ability to make your body paralyzed through your brain. Her children, Edward here is a mind reader and can inflict pain on you, Alec here is a shield agains everything I mention with his mother, and also possess super strength, and Charlotte has the ability to harness fire and has razor sharp nails that can release venom. Elizabeth can see the future and the past and can teleport herself anywhere she wants in the world. My younger twin siblings, Kendy can see through walls, has super strength and has healing abilities, Masen can make a living form grow old or young. My youngest sister is an empath, talks to animals and she can fly. Me I have the ability harness any vampires powers indefinitely by just being in contact with them, mentally via mind reading or physically touching them. Making me strongest, fastest and talented Vampire world wide. I've met just about every Vampire I know that has a special gift, from the Volturi guard to nomads who travel the world. That Prof. Dumbledore and of course to everyone else in the room is how we were able to defeat the Vampires who came here."

I finished keeping my head up and glancing about the room to see shocked faces on the portraits above and from the faculty who were present. The only ones who seemed unnevered by our news was Prof. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonnagall.

"Yes what an impressing history Mr. Black, I also know that you, your sister and the now Ms. Cullen are older then everyone in this room who is still living. I know of the research that has been put into the extra chromosomes found in Werewolves, Vampires and Animagi or shapeshifters similar to Prof. McGonnagall here who can transform into a cat at any time she wishes. And yes I have learned about muggle science because it explains a lot that sometimes Magic cannot. Witches and Wizards have a chromosome in their blood that has been passed down through generations. Most muggle borns have relatives that were most likely a Squib, someone who like muggles cannot practice magic." He paused while looking at a portrait where one of it's occupants just returned from somewhere.

"It's gone Albus, all of it burned down, Italy has some crews going out there to clean it up but for the most part it's pretty much gone," said the former Headmaster.

"Prof. Violli here is of Italian decent, and has a portrait hanging in the Ministry of Magic in Italy. He was instructed to watch over the ministry there, please it's okay to tell us of your news in more detail," Prof. Dumbledore instructed.

"We have been keeping tabs on the Volturi for centuries, because we know how they operate and what their purpose is. The Italians do not interfere just wish to stay in the know of everyone in their country. There is a Vampire that was sent to work for the Volturi in the gaurd. He has been working there for the past hundred years always returning to update ministry of their news and parts of their history. He gave us most of the information for your family the Cullen's and of course he was part of the guard the day the Volturi tried to kill your family before you were born. He was in a meeting giving updates of the Volturi and their actions, including Aro's visit here a month ago, which you never reported to us, to planting spies in the forest to watch over you. When the news of the spies attack, I rushed to my portrait in Italy to find out what was going on, the Vampire was returning to Volturi when he noticed the Volterra was burning from afar, as he got closer the only scents he could pick up were that of the Cullen family leaving from beyond the wall. So the Volturi is dead along with their guard, he's also checked the tunnels they have under the city and found no one down there." Prof. Violli finished before sitting down on his chair in his portrait.

"Well that is interesting news and would explain why the spies attacked, now the question is, what will the Vampires do now that the Volturi is dead?" Prof. Prince asked looking at me.

"I'm not sure, my family will be here tomorrow to discuss this with you, anything further than that I cannot see. I will confirm that the Volturi is dead, I saw this happening before I started term and I warned my grandparents. My parents don't live in the UK, and my grandparents have officially custody of me and my sister. I can also see that come christmas holiday there will most likely be a meeting of Vampires from around the world to discuss what has happened here, and to discuss well our special case." I finished now feeling a bit tired after all of this.

"Who is the official leader of your coven William?" Prof. Johnson, head of house for Ravenclaw asked.

"My great grandfather Carlisle Cullen is the leader, my grandmother Bella is second in command. It would be my grandpa, but my grandma has more of a better leadership quality than he does." I answered.

"I am not going to punish you because you saved all the lives of everyone in this school today. Despite all the magic we have Vampires are faster than us, making them quite dangerous to be around. And for that I am grateful, but of course now all the students know and this is Hogwarts there is no such thing as secrets with all the damned portraits hanging about, not to mention the ghosts. They know the entire attack happened in a blur, but they saw you transform into wolves and they saw the red eyes and well everything else including the burning, I'm sure they've put the pieces together that your werewolves with the ability to change in daylight along with that some of you are Vampires." Prof. McGonnagall started, " I'll have to speak with the ministry but that can wait until tomorrow, the Minister can meet your family officially then. We'll have to find a way to keep this out of the papers and to let the students know that you are well you won't harm them." she said now taking a seat at her desk, she looked older then, like she was tired but not yet ready to give up.

"Right, you may go to your common rooms you will be escorted by your heads of house from there you can wait until dinner or further notice. No one can go out on the grounds until further notice when your family arrives here tomorrow, the centaurs will warn us other wise." she said now with a stern look on her face and all got up to walk out of the office. The moment we got out there was a loud chorus of voices talking all at once.

..........


	16. Explainations

_I still don't own anything that's for sure, JK & SM do though._

Chapter 16 - Explainations

Werewolves:

Cassandra Smith - 5th yr - Ravenclaw

Aaron Smith - 3rd yr - Slytherin

Sean Finnegan - 4th yr - Slytherin

Marci Finnegan - 1st yr - Slytherin

Abel Finnegan - 1st yr - Slytherin

..............

Sam's POV

Before we went back to the common rooms we said goodbye to our friends and decided it would be best to sit together during dinner.

Billy needed blood and I could tell because he would get purple bruises under his eyes and he did now after the minor battle we had outside. I knew this wasn't his first battle, he's attacked newborn armies before for fun with his dad and family members when Maria attacked them once in Alaska. I also knew that he was well trained thanks to Uncle Jasper and of course he was powerful and stronger than just about any vampire, and he was mine.

"Binky" I said while we were walking up stairs and then there was pop a bout a minute later. "How may I help you Sam?" she asked this time wearing a different outfit than before. "Can you please bring some blood for Billy to drink, he's in need of some after that craziness," I said while smiling at the house elf. "No problem, I'll be back in a minute." she replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Prof. Longbottom asked, looking worried.

"Yes I'm sure, despite the fact that he is more human than vamp he still needs blood to keep up with all those powers he has, and Binky doesn't feed us human blood, dear lord no. It's a mixture of animal blood and synthetic blood that you make with spell. Of course Japan and China are working together with Russia to develop a new synthetic blood to help the world, but the only problem is that it's not able to quench a vamps thirst they'll end up drinking from the doctors before finishing the blood." I responded just as Binky appeared with a tray and a goblet and a pitcher of blood. I grabbed the pitcher and poured a cup for Billy, who kissed my cheek and took the cup. He drank the whole pitcher to himself and I knew from there he was more energized and ready to face what was waiting for us in the common room. I had offered some to EJ but he didn't need any. He was sucking on a blood flavored lollipop something that Lizzie had gotten him into.

As we stepped through the portrait hole behind the fat lady, the whole room got quiet as we walked in.

The Potter's and Weasley family ran up to us and hugged us or shook hands with us. Everyone else well they're mouths were either hanging or their eyes were bulging.

"So what the hell are you? It's obvious the Potter's and Weasley's know what you are since your buddies, but we don't and we have the right to know we live with you and sleep in the same dorms." Bryce Conner a 5th yr prefect asked looking scared but determined to know the truth.

I walked forward to answer him but Billy grabbed my stomach and pulled me into his arms and held onto me there. I felt him relax with me closer to him, followed by him smelling my hair.

"We're part vampires and animagi that transform into wolves but are as strong werewolves without the bloodlust of both worlds. EJ here is mostly Vampire but still human and an animagi as his mother, our family or coven as others call us, is part of a few vampires out there that do not feed on humans, but rather animals. I'm 43 yrs old, and my family has been circulating amongst muggles for the past 100 odd years with no mistakes. Samantha here is 150 yrs old and is part animagi and part Veela. The Smith's and Fennigan's in Slytherin and Ravenclaw are werewolves born amongst a prominent werewolf colony that lives in Ireland away from the control of the Ministry of Magic, they were also not apart of Voldemort's gang of Death Eaters. And that's well the story of us." Billy finished and started to smell my hair again. I'm not sure why but he said it had a woodsy smell that he just loved about me among other things.

"So you're trying to say that you've never drank human's blood, that we can just trust you around us?" a 4th yr asked this time looking at us accusingly.

"I've been here when there was blood coming down some of your noses or when the girls got their period even when you get cut by a something, did you ever once see me attack you? No. Have I drank human blood before, yes I have, why because it was given to me through a bottle as a baby, it's all I could eat as a child, I've never attacked a human before even when I come across one while hunting. Over all we're fairly harmless, we're not out to get you, we're here because we want to learn something new, something that's part of who we are and in our blood." he finished looking accomplished.

It was silent for a bit until Prof. Longbottom spoke up, "I can vouch for William and his family, I've had the pleasure of meeting his family and they really are good people and I say people because they were human once too, they've picked this diet lifestyle because they loved being humans and they love to live among us, because deep down it's what they treasure the most, their humanity."

"We're not questioning what they are we just want to make sure we're safe around them that's all." the prefect spoke up after hearing what Prof. Longbottom had to say.

"We're safe, there is nothing wrong with us other than the way we were born, and we can't help that as much as you can't help being wizards and witches and neither can we. It just so happens that I age slow because I've been able to transform to a wolf since I was born, and because of the vampire gene in Billy and his siblings they aged slow as well. Deep down despite our age, we act and think just about the same as a normal teenager." I spoke up now, "I like it here, I like this house, I like my friends, and I love learning these new facts I wouldn't give it up for the world by hurting someone."

By this time Lysander ran up to me and gave me a big hug, I just accepted it and felt the tears run down my face as my eyes stopped glowing red. I felt it now whenever they changed between white and red, it was weird and I didn't ask anything of it, maybe one day whenever I meet who my Grandmother's family was, since they largest population of Veela's is in Ireland. I just wish they found me rather than the fairies.

By this time everybody warmed up to us and well it just went back to normal like a regular day in Hogwarts. Because lets face it, this is a magic school when has anyting normal ever happened?

.........

By dinner time the teachers were more relaxed and they looked calm. Marci and the other wolves joined as at the table with the Potter and the Weasley family and everyone pretty much got along with each other just fine.

* * *

**This is about as far as I got I'll continue more as the inspiration comes along I just wanted to make sure I get this part at least online first :). It's my first story and well I'm not really expecting reviews but that would be great to at least help me know how i'm doing or not. Other than that I'll post more as it comes along. :D**


	17. A New Day

_I don't own a thing never have never will, JK & Stephanie own it woohoo._

Chapter 17 - A New Day

The next day wasn't as bright there was a bit of an overcast, but that didn't stop the students from wanting to go outside. The centaurs were on the borders of the black forest and Prof. McGonnagall and some other professors were out on the grounds as well as some aurors. Harry and Ron were there with Teddy who was off talking with Hagrid. Harry and Ron stayed near the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, who just stood and talked or would wander off towards their children to watch them play.

By 10am I smelled it, the familiar scent of my family, well mostly Aunt Alice was jumping up and down so much it was intoxicating.

Before they actually came I brought my thoughts back to what happened last night. After dinner we didn't want to go back to our respected common rooms and we couldn't very well stay in the great hall, so we did what any student would do in our case, we went to the room of requirement. You would think after all this time there would be a sign around it barring students from entering, but no, it was apart of Hogwarts for some strange reason, we'll probably never know.

We, by we I mean, myself, the Black's, Volturi's, Smith's, Finnegan's, Weasley's and Potter's. It was weird having the mortal humans join us, but we were friends there was no way we were about to separate from each other now. James did the honers of conjouring up the room, it was my first time there and only read it in the revised version of _Hogwarts, A History_ by none other than Hermione Weasley. She's super smart, but she never put down how to get inside, that was a secret she was never going to publish according to what Rose told us.

Once inside we found comfy chairs and pillows galore, there was a fire burning and the house colors were decorating the walls and ceiling. There was a bathroom, and a table with light snacks on it, and in the corder by the table were two sets of goblets and pitchers. One saying Juice and the other saying Blood. Granted it was weird to see it layed out as such but I instinctively grabbed the blood. As did EJ and AJ, while everyone else grabbed a cup of butter beer.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you were just a shifter Sam, why is it that you drink so much blood? I thought you weren't a Vampire?" Cassie mused looking puzzled by my behavior.

I was a little shocked by the question and lowered my head a little and thought hard before I answered. I raised my eyes and looked at Cassie then Billy then back to Cassie, "I honestly do not know the answer if I am a Vampire or not I don't think I am, my past is still murky. As for the blood drinking it's instinctive, it's the reason I killed my birth mother, and we still haven't figured out that either. It's a good question though and I'll look into it come summer break to figure out that part of my past." I finished with a smirk on my face. I needed to look calm not erratic, Billy did what he normally did and pulled me into him.

We really need to draw boundaries in our relationship, we no longer looked like your average 12 yr olds, we were borderline 14-15 now, which wasn't good just yet, we needed to slow down for a little bit with the excitement, in order to finish school.

The night was spent of us just talking and musing over our different classes and trivial drama going around campus about us or other students.

As it turns out, everyone thought we were snotty rich kids from America who bought our way into Hogwarts. Now that they know the truth, they think we're snotty rich freaks from America that give Hogwarts a much needed amount of excitement. Of course not until Billy disappeared while walking to get more butter beer for himself and me a chocolate frog.

"BILLY," I screamed and he appeared again, "what the hell was that?"

"Did it work?" was all he said, 'did it work?'

I threw my pillow at him out of slight anger, "You jerk why didn't you tell someone you picked something up from those idiots?" I asked him with shock and disapproval in my voice. I wasn't the only one shocked though, Lizzie was and Cassie and Marci. Everyone else looked on in awe and surprise, thinking it was 'cool.'

I wanted to slap them to their senses.

"Hey now, don't get mad, I just realized it when I saw my hands disappear a bit earlier when I showered. I've been trying to file it into my mind and then figure it out. Since I killed the guy it came from it took me a while longer than normal to get it to work properly." Billy admitted sheepishly looking at everyone, then me last.

_I'm sorry I scared you, really, I wasn't sure how it was going to work, but now I do. -_ he thought into my head, and I just sat there shaking it in disbelief.

We eventually got over Billy and his surprise when we heard a knock on the door, Lizzie got up to answer it to find Prof. Longbottom standing there with other members of the faculty. "I'm glad to see that you are all enjoying yourselves, however it's 15 minutes to midnight and past curfew for all of you, of course we are happy that you were in the confines of the castle but you really must be going to your own dormitories and off to bed please," was all he said with a smirk on his face.

The other heads of house weren't as happy especially Prof. Newtman, who kept glancing our way a little too much for my liking.

Once inside I couldn't really sleep, and neither could Billy. So we did homework, shocker I know, homework and a time like this. We eventually finished everything by 2:30am and decided to just watch the fire, it would've died down by now, but Billy threw in a couple of fireballs every now and then. A house elf was even brave enough to throw some wood into the fire, we said thank you of course because we could see him moving about.

That night Billy and I thought out our relationship, what we were going to do about my past. How we needed to figure out if my grandmother was alive or if there was another tribe of wolves near the northwest so we could get some answers. If veela's knew who I or my grandmother was. All the questions that needed answering went into a place where I knew I'd be able to find them when I needed it.

"Billy, how much control do you have over your powers?" I finally asked around 4am before we decided to get a couple hours sleep before everyone else woke up.

"As long as I always have you around, my powers will always remain organized and filed properly in my head, nothing can make it crazy or tempt my anger," he answered me.

"Are you sure, what if I'm not around, like say I'm out shopping or something, can I trust you to keep your cool?" I asked to clarify a bit.

"Samantha, as long as I know you are breathing I will remain calm and collective, period, end of discussion. As for the worries that are building up in your mind do not worry I don't see myself getting out of control for a very long time." he finished while kissing my forehead. I grabbed onto him tighter since I was on his lap and buried my face into his neck, smelling his scent.

"I'm sorry, I'm not as pure as you wanted me to be, I know you saw the dreams I had about that man 30yrs ago, I didn't know honestly and I killed him in the moment I became conscious, it haunts me sometimes, and I just needed to hear from you that you are okay with this, that you don't mind or you forgive me, or something please Billy?" I finally let it out, I knew it's been bugging me for a while now since our kisses got more intense, and I started to have nightmares about the situation.

"Look Sam," he said, while pulling me up to meet his eyes, that were now my favorite color chocolate brown, "I saw that piece of information in your brain already and I saw the dream, I do not blame you for the accident that man had no right to touch and I'm glad he no longer lives and that you didn't take his blood. To me you are still innocent because you haven't tried to jump me in any way possible and you are always keeping you composure like a true lady, so please do not worry, I love you no matter how much your past hurts. It's the future that I'm holding onto," He mused while picking me up and taking me upstairs to his bed. Of course we were probably going to get caught again, but he shook his head and kept going.

That morning I slept sound asleep until sunrise.

Billy's POV

"Sam, hello......Sam..." I called waving my hand in front of her face back and forth, wondering what she was thinking since I couldn't read her at the moment.

I knew for a fact that her brain most of the time was open and free for me to hear, but lately I've noticed that every now and then she'll go away to the back of her mind and just let her mind roam over various topics she needed to go over in her head. I never heard her thoughts in moments like those and I realized that she really was related to momma Bella then we actually thought. Though she had the unconscious ability to hide away in her brain and open it up when she wanted or needed to. And once again I wondered if this girl did have some kind of Vampire gene in her or not.

"huh?" Sam finally responded after I shook her up a bit, looking into her eyes. She was really lost in her own thoughts and smiled while she realized what was going on.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking, what's up?"

"I know you smell her, but can you see her?" I asked musing at her knowing exactly what Aunt Alice was bringing, more clothes and shoes and some other things that she thought we might need.

"Aw..." I heard her gasp and I started to laugh now, "You...stop...laughing...right...now...William..." she scolded me between laughs while she slapped me playfully on the hand. Just then we saw pops, momma, Carlisle, Aunty Alice, Uncle Em, Carlie and Alec walk up to the gate and stood still while Harry and Ron walked towards them. We stood near Prof. McGonnagall and Kingsley stood, just to keep up pretenses and because we could see the whole grounds in case someone decided to attack again.

Edward's POV

Once Harry and Ron let us in, I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her onto the grounds. I could feel the magic buzzing around me and I looked to Bella who nodded her head at me smiling. She was excited to see Sam and Billy, the development of their relationship was rocky at first but eventually it blossomed into something that I couldn't really explain in words because it was heart felt and true.

"Harry, Ron, nice to see you guys again, I really wish it was on better terms than this incident." I said shaking their hands.

"Don't be silly Edward, it's fine, at the end of the day this is really two leaders trying to figure out how to keep our worlds peaceful rather than have a war on our hands." Harry responded with a smile on his face.

I knew what he was saying was true because it was part of the reason so many of us came. We were going to have a busy summer, that was for sure and Christmas once all this was done with. Everyone in my family were happy though, they loved the idea of a new adventure, especially Em who wanted to come along just for fun and protection.

As we approached the kids, I couldn't help but put a big smile on my face.

"Billy," Bella cried next to me, grabbing her grandson in a tight hug before letting him go.

"Sam," I said hugging my daughter, "everything okay?" I asked.

"Alright for now dad, there's a lot to work through, but nothing we Cullen's can't handle," she finished with a huge smile on her face looking at Billy and Bella.

We all hugged and got caught up with each other before heading upstairs to a room we were all going to talk at.

"Ah, this must be the Great Hall, I read about," Carlisle mused, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, I couldn't help but feel at awe at what was happening before me. To think this much magic existed was beyond me, but I knew it was real and I watched as it just filled in every fiber of my being. No wonder Billy had no chance but to fall in love with Sam the magic of Love is stronger than any man can stop, that I learned first hand and not in a book.

"Really Pops, that's all you can think of at the moment" Billy mused at me shaking his head.

"Well on the bright side at least your not as grumpy anymore, I never realized how much of a sour puss I was to my family before I met Bella, until I helped to raise you," I teased him.

"Thanks for the support Pops," he laughed while punching my arm lightly, and I just smiled.

That's when Alice finally made it in, with some of the bags in her hand.

"Alright, Sam, these are yours, take it upstairs, now.....hhm...okay this is yours Billy, I see you grew like I knew you were, Lizzie this is yours. Oh, this is for Scorpius," she started while handing out the bags to the different people they belonged to, I had to stop her right there.

"Alice wait, Scorpius is not part of this family," I started until she cut me off.

"Look Edward," she was upset that only Emmett would help her carry bags, "him and Lizzie are getting married, I saw this, and that's the ring hanging from her necklace, sorry to ruin it Lizzie, but I'm so excited, and besides he's almost family, that should count for something, he needs to start dressing the part," she finally ended while handing the bag to the poor boy.

"...alright okay, where's Binky?" she finally asked.

"Right here ma'am how may I help you?" a short little house elf said while bowing before Alice. She was wearing what looked like a miniature version of a Prada dress that Bella was wearing.

"Oh," Alice said kneeling down to be at eye level with the little elf, "because you are probably the most awesome person I know to my nieces and nephews, I've brought you gifts!" she finally squealed out and the little house elf jumped up and down excitedly in return. "All these are for you, I tried to get them in the smallest size I could figure out for you, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get them just right to your size," she ended with a wink.

Binky the little house elf was now crying tears of joy, and hugged Alice, "Thank you so much Alice, you have no idea how much I love Fashion, and I know this is the latest belt from Marc Jacob's, I'm so happy I'm friends with you," was all she said before excusing her self to return to her work.

"OK...." Billy started, while turning to me and Bella.

"Yeah, you can saw that again, so um where are these werewolves?" Em finally asked looking around for them.

"We're right here," a short girl with dirty blonde hair answered.

"Oh Pops, Bella, Uncle Emmett, Aunty Alice, and Grandpa Carlisle," Billy spoke up pointing to each of us as he called our names, "this is Marci, her twin Abel, her brother Sean, their cousins Cassandra and Aaron." He finished while still holding onto Sam's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Marci spoke, the same young one from earlier, "I am the youngest, but I am in charge of this motley crew you see hear," she said pointing to everyone behind her, "We know of Billy's position, because we can feel the strength of the Alpha rolling off of him, therefore we obey what he commands us to do," she finished now nodding her head slightly at Billy.

"Well now that the formalities is over with lets all head up the office to get ready to discuss what's going on." I spoke over everyone else.

........

We walked out of the great hall and made our way towards the back of the castle. A couple times a few ghosts would come out and join say hello to us or just keep walking through another wall. The funniest part is when the poltergeist Peeves tried to walk through Emmett. He didn't walk through him at all and the strangest part is when Emmett grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall that he just went right through.

We all stopped and started laughing at that point, because the look on Emmett's face was classic, I knew he wasn't used to the whole idea of ghosts and having one try to walk through him, repulsed him.

I knew this was one moment we would never forget including the children.

Even that thought gets me worried, I now have two daughters, my family is constantly growing all around me. Nessie and Jacob decided to stop having children, but they were going to live for eternity I knew deep down inside that wasn't going to stay that way, they would eventually have more.

My little guy Billy, I know he's Bella's favorite because she's watched over him, sometimes she calls him her little Jacob. I can't blame her, he looks a little like Jacob, but he has my hair color that I love more than anything. He's grown though, he's maturing and I'm proud of him, of finding his true love, of becoming a great leader, because one day he'll have to lead, more than he realizes he's going to be leading not only his family but the world.

**I'm stuck with writers block surprise surprise, but I'm working to finish my first story despite how long it really is. Plus I'm getting tired of writing it, I want to move to something else but I can't do that without finishing this one first :D so yeah there you go lol. reviews would be great though, I'm still a novice so to get some would be sooooooo awesome to help me better my skills. :P**


End file.
